Between brandy, betrayal and heartbreak
by Beccax3
Summary: ¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso cuando te han traicionado? Sus aliados el brandy y las mujeres. Para ella un nuevo amor en camino, pero los fantasmas del pasado los persiguen. Se puede reconstruir dos corazones de los cuales solo quedan cenizas.
1. Capítulo 1: En otro cuerpo te ame

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil pertenece a Capcom pero si matan a Leon en Resident Evil 6 cumpliré mi promesa de atacar la sede con un lanzacohetes **

Era otra noche cualquiera, se sentó en una de las sillas del bar y pidió un brandy, una noche cualquiera en que su alma era atormentada por la soledad y sus confusos sentimientos.

Podía decir que era un bastardo por lo que hacia cada noche que se sentía solo, utilizaba a cualquier mujer con la esperanza de poder olvidarla, ella que le atormentaba cada noche entre sueños con su sonrisa, ojos y sus recuerdos compartidos, pero tal vez ese era su castigo por jugar con tantos corazones, verla ser feliz y que no se con el, era el precio que tenia que pagar aunque doliera tenia que sonreír sin importar que por dentro muriera, era lo que merecía.

Termino su quinto brandy sin siquiera notarlo, con un gesto le pidió otra al mesero.

-Yo invito esta ronda, guapo-dijo una voz desde su espalda, se giro para encontrarse a una hermosa chica alta y esbelta con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, una sonrisa encantadora y ojos negros, le recordaba un poco a ella aunque tenían sus diferencias "parece que mi noche empezó temprano" pensó sin dejar de sentirse un bastardo puso su mejor y mas encantadora sonrisa.

-No puedo dejar que una dama pague por mi bebida en especial si es tan hermosa- ella sonrió mientras el color rosa tenia sus mejillas, sabia que estaba mal pero era la única forma que encontró para calmar un poco el dolor que había en su pecho.

_Abrió sus ojos sintiendo como la cabeza le estallaba, no recordaba nada, sentía el peso de alguien en su pecho, ahora si que estaba mas que confundido se suponía que Claire estaba de viaje, bajo su vista esperando ver a su pelirroja prometida pero no...no era ella. _

_!Que demonios había hecho¡_

_Trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible._

_-Buenos Días, Leon-dijo una voz que le recordaba a el mismísimo infierno_

_-Ada...que demonios-fue ahí¬ que se percato de la figura en la entrada de la habitación, ahí¬ estaba Claire su mirada fija en el suelo sin dejarle ver su rostro._

_Claire podía jurar que sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos como el cristal cuando entro a su habitación y encontró a Leon acostado con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ada, en su propia cama en la que el hace unos días él le hacia el amor mientras le decía cuanto la amaba, la ira empezó a nublar su juicio cerro sus puños con fuerza tratando de calmar un poco la rabia pero no estaba funcionando, parecía que él ya había despertado porque podía oír su voz, pero todavía no se fijaba en ella hasta que..._

_-Claire...-!Bingo¡ La ira volvió y con mas fuerza con solo oír su voz no podía creer que él le hubiera hecho eso, pero en el fondo siempre lo supo._

_Claire alzó su cabeza y cuando sus orbes encontraron los suyos lo Único que pudo ver fue odio y repudio, sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció, demonios... ¿Que había hecho?_

_-Veo que interrumpo -dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación, el sabia que solo estaba conteniendo su ira pero no podía dejar que se fuera así_

_-Claire espera-grito Leon saliendo de la cama para tratar de alcanzarla, cuando lo logro la tomo del brazo-Espera Claire déjame explicarlo...-ella tiro de su mano alejándose de el _

_-No me toques no...no quiero oírte...no puedo creer que me hagas esto Leon_

_-Claire no…. no es lo que piensas_

_-No, no es lo que yo pienso es lo que vi...no creí algo así de ti...pero no yo lo sabia siempre estuve después del recuerdo de esa zorra_

¿Como había llegado ahí?

Ahí estaba en el sofá de su departamento besando a una completa desconocida de la cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre ¿se lo había dicho? y en lo único que podía pensar era en ella.

Cerro los ojos mientras besaba el cuello de la desconocida y abría los botones de su blusa, un gemido salió de sus labios, que callo con suyos, empezó a sentir el olor de un perfume que el conocía muy bien, un perfume que se había desvanecido desde hace mucho tiempo de su almohada y del cual era adicto, abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con esos orbes azules que hacían que su corazón dejara de latir por unos segundos. Volvió a besar sus labios con violencia y pasión desenfrenada sabia que era una ilusión, una locura y nada más pero ¿que mas daba?...no le importaba quería estar con ella aunque solo sea en sueños.

-Te amo...Claire-susurro entre besos, después sintió como sus manos se posaban en su pecho tratando de alejarlo

-Espera...-volvió a la realidad, no era ella, era otra de sus aventuras de solo una noche- Quien es Claire?- pregunto la desconocida

-E...ella es...

-Entiendo...es tu novia, no?- dijo la chica con una comprensiva mirada, sin saber que esas simples palabras hacían que su corazón doliera más se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta tomando su bolso y arreglando su ropa pero antes de salir se giro para agregar- Deberías ir a buscarla, ella también debe amarte

-No...no lo creo es imposible y estoy seguro que lo que alguna vez sintió por mi murió hace mucho tiempo

-Nada es imposible Leon...adiós- y con eso la desconocida salió de su departamento.  
Pero ella estaba tan equivocada era imposible que el pudiera volver a sentir el amor y la calidez de Claire otra vez, y todo que era un idiota que jugaba con corazones.

Ahora no quedaba ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, era un Leon totalmente diferente, pero le importaba una mierda, igual quienes eran para juzgarlo, se sirvió otra brandi y lo tomo de un solo sorbo, desde que ella se marcho el brandi se convirtió en su mejor amigo, y las mujeres que pasaban por su cama en el mejor calmante. Se levanto y enseguida sintió los síntomas de haber bebido, debería de dejarlo, beber demasiado fue la causa de todo esto, pero como él decía el brandi era su amigo y los amigos no te abandonan, ya en su habitación empezó a quitarse la ropa tenia que dormir, mañana era un día normal de trabajo, tenia que salvar el mundo como Claire solía decirle cuando se marchaba a una misión. Claire…..todavía su recuerdo estaba con el, se acostó en su cama, mientras el sueño le vencía el único pensamiento que estaba en su mente era Claire.

**N/A: Dejen reviews porfaaaaaaa, gracias a Neiara28 este capitulo existe(era solo una idea, que no iba a publicar), gracias por dejar reviews son la razón de mis sonrisas bobas al abrir mi correo, no me maten xq hacer de Leon un mujeriego...tiene demasiadas chicas muriendo por el incluyéndome *-*. El proximo capitulo habrá Cleon pero todavía van a ver a nuestros personajes sufrir un poquitin más, soy mala lo se...pero me encanta XD**


	2. Capítulo 2: Sin ti

_Without You_

_Unos suaves golpes en su puerta frustraron sus leves intentos de dormir pero no le importaba, seguro que Hunnigan le regañaría por no estar en óptimas condiciones, pero con Claire en su apartamento dormir era lo que menos quería.  
-Leon estas dormido?-pregunto una suave voz detrás de la puerta  
-No entra Claire, pasa algo?-dijo sentándose en la cama, la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras la pelirroja entraba, solo vestía con unos pantalones cortos de pijama y una camiseta con el logo de la academia de policía de NY.  
-No solo no puedo dormir, recuérdame la próxima vez no volver a comer dos litros de helado y ver películas de terror, mala combinación.  
-Awww porque es nuestra tradición de los Viernes y no hay nada más divertido que verte comer litros y litros de Helado-dijo divertido mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a la cama  
-Muy gracioso Kennedy pero creo que el helado de brandy no es la mejor opción, ahora hazme espacio en la cama que no pienso dormir sola-Leon dejo de reírse y se movió para dejarle espacio en la cama, antes dormir juntos para él era lo más normal del mundo después de escapar de Raccoon City cuando se alojaron en un motel de carretera, durmieron juntos por lo que Claire dijo era la "necesidad de sentir que no estaban solos y huir de las pesadillas", pero ahora no podía estar cerca de ella sin tener pensamientos que iban de los más inocentes hasta los que le harían acreedor de una paliza de parte de los hermanos Redfield en especial de Chris.  
-Hey, tierra llamando a Leon-dijo la pelirroja agitando una mano frente a la cara de Leon.  
-Ehmmm que?...Oye Claire esa es mi camiseta?  
-Mmmm si por?-dijo con una sonrisa, que el conocía muy bien, la última vez que vio esa sonrisa los bomberos visitaron su departamento.  
-Y tu ropa?  
-Accidente de lavado, te molesta que la haya tomado, verdad?  
-No para nada se ve mejor en ti que en mi-la verdad era su camiseta favorita- ahora lo que me preocupa es el estado de la lavadora y secadora, debo decir Redfield que no eras la mejor ama de casa- lo siguiente que sintió fue una almohada contra su rostro.  
-Eres un idiota, lo único que esta dañado en tu apartamento es tu cabeza-dijo dándole otro golpe con su almohada mientras se reía.  
-Hey!...sabes que te puedo acusar de agresión a un oficial?  
-Tal vez si, tal vez no- respondió con una sonrisa juguetona y volvió a golpearlo con su almohada  
-Está bien Claire te lo ganaste estas bajo arresto-dijo tomando una de sus manos y con un simple movimiento ahora él estaba sobre ella, mala jugada penso.  
-Me resisto al arresto Agente Kennedy la ultima vez que me subi a una patrulla contigo, sufri una contucion.  
-Auch golpe bajo Redfield-dijo sonriendo pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella ambos quedaron en completo silencio, el podía sentir como su corazón parecía que bailaba tango dentro de su pecho, desvió su mirada a los labios rosas de Claire, parecían que le invitaban a besarlos, se acercó lentamente con su mirada fija en los ojos de Claire, no le importaba si después de robarle un beso ella lo abofeteaba, estaba seguro que valdría la pena, roso suavemente los labios de la pelirroja probando la suavidad de sus labios, era ahora o nunca, unió sus labios en un suave beso, el primero que compartían, Claire estaba sorprendida pero lentamente fue cediendo, correspondiendo al beso. Leon sintió como correspondía con mas pasión a su beso, soltó las manos de la pelirroja para tomarla de la cintura acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, manos de Claire rodearon el cuello de Leon invitándolo a profundizar el beso, a lo cual es acepto gustoso, besaba con fuerza los labios de Claire. Era el cielo para ambos, hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente y se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y Leon pudo ver la duda en los orbes agua marina de su amiga, ¿que eran ahora? Amigos con derecho, no el quería que ella fuera parte de su vida que nunca se alejara.  
-Claire te amo-esas palabras salieron de sus labios sin pensarlo pero con toda naturalidad, sin duda, era una verdad que el trato de ocultar.  
-Leon yo..._

La alarma del reloj de su mesita de noche hizo que se levantara de golpe  
-Maldición-gruño mientras salía de su cama, era otro sueño, como deseaba olvidar todos esos momentos que vivió con ella, eran recuerdos que lo atormentaban. Entro al cuarto de baño se miró al espejo, podía ver las muestras de la falta de sueño debajo de sus ojos, y los inicios de barba. Saco un par de aspirinas del botiquín y se las trago, la resaca lo estaba matando pero se podía decir que ya se había acostumbrado al dolor.  
Abrió la llave de la ducha, se desvistió y entro, sintiendo como el agua fría recorría su cuerpo despertándolo, después de unos minutos, salió de la ducha y hato una toalla a su cintura. Se miró en el espejo y empezó a rasurarse, tenía un trabajo que hacer y ya era tarde, su mirada se posó a la esquina del espejo donde estaba pegada la última foto que Claire y él se tomaron. Ella estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda, Claire miraba a la cámara con una hermosa sonrisa mientras el besaba su mejilla, esa foto fue tomada por Rebecca en un día de campo antes de que el fuera enviado a España, en la parte baja de foto se podía leer "Una pareja Made in Heaven", paso sus dedos por el rostro de Claire hace 6 meses que ella se fue y hace 2 él la podría haber sido oficialmente la Señora Kennedy, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, pensar en eso no le hacía bien.  
-Claire juro que por ti fregare este virus del planeta aunque mi vida se vaya en ello, es una promesa-dijo mirando la imagen de la pelirroja, no dejaría que ella pasara por lo mismo otra vez. Dejo la foto donde estaba y salió del baño tenía que vestirse y seguir con su trabajo si quería cumplir esa promesa con o sin Claire a su lado.

**Chicago, TerraSave**

-Claire, el Director Williams quiere que verte en su oficina  
-Está bien, gracias Angie-se despidió de la recepcionista y camino hacia la oficina de Williams, toco la puerta de la oficina, cuando oyó "Adelante" abrió la puerta y entro.  
-Buenos días, Director Williams me dijeron que me necesitaba  
-Buenos días, Claire por favor toma asiento- Claire se acercó a una de las sillas frente al escritorio y tomo asiento-En unos días en Harvardville se realizaran una serie de conferencias sobre Bioterrorismo, iras como vocera de TerraSave y asesora de la BSSA, tu prioridad será reunir información sobre el nuevo centro de investigación de Whillpharma con la ayuda del agente de la BSSA.  
-Está bien, ¿cuando viajo?  
-En dos días, el agente de la BSSA estará esperando por ti en el aeropuerto.  
-Está bien tendré listo todo para entonces-Claire se levantó y camino hacia la puerta  
-Claire una cosa más deja tus armas en casa y buena suerte-la pelirroja sonrió, el Director de TerraSave podía parecer frio pero en el fondo era la persona más cálida y confiable del mundo.  
-Gracias, John-y con eso la pelirroja salió de la oficina, tenía que arreglar varias cosas para su viaje y tenía que seguir con su vida con o sin Leon.

**N/A: Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, el recuerdo es algo que se me ocurrió solo así porque así, entonces Claire viajara a Harvardville en el siguiente capítulo y tendrá su reencuentro con Leon y si Leon y Claire se iban a casar soy mala :S. Opiniones, comentarios, críticas son bienvenidos y perdón por la gramática no tuve mucho tiempo para revisar.**


	3. 3:El mismo día,hora y la misma maldición

**El mismo día,hora y la misma maldición **

Claire solo podía ver nubes y nubes y mas nueves por la ventaba del avión, el viaje parecía eterno. Viajar en avión no era algo que le agradara sobre todo porque desde hace algunos días las migrañas y mareos eran cosa de cada minuto. Los incidentes de bioterrorismo en varias ciudades iban en aumento y saber eso no era la mejor medicina; ella solo deseaba estar en cualquiera de esos países arriesgando su vida a cambio de salvar otras, como Chris y Jill pero en cambio esta ahí en un avión camino a una serie de conferencias en las cuales estaría rodeada de políticos que fingían preocupación por los afectados con tal de ganar popularidad. Camino por el pasillo hacia el baño, el dolor de cabeza ya se estaba volviendo insoportable y sabio que todos sus síntomas de cansancio tanto mental y físico no era totalmente causados por el trabajo, el recuerdo de Leon también tenia mucho que ver, solo pensar en el y su cabeza volvía a punzar, pero ella prefería no tomar ninguna pastilla, tenia una sensación de que debería saltar en ese momento por la puerta del avión, parecía que tantos zombies y monstruos le estaban volviendo día a día mas paranoica.

Un movimiento brusco en el avión la lanzo hacia uno de los asientos y no había caído exactamente sobre un montón de maletas, levanto la vista para pedir disculpas y se encontró con un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños.

-Lo...lo...siento, es solo que el avión parece conspirar contra mi-se reprendió mentalmente ¿desde cuando ella tartamudeaba?, mientras el extraño le ayudaba a levantarse  
-No es nada, parece que todo el mundo se volvió loco este día-el extraño le regalo una sonrisa y pudo ver que en verdad era apuesto, ese pensamiento le extraño mas no se había fijado mucho en chicos después de Leon.

-Si y parece que la locura solo empieza-sonrió

- Y que lo diga perdí mi avión desde Washington y tuve que tomar un transbordo  
-Por favor no me trates de usted, soy Claire y lamento oír eso...  
-Piers- dijo dándole la mano-y no es nada después de todo ya casi estamos en Harvardville solo espero que mi jefe no me mate por llegar tarde al encuentro con su hermana-Claire sonrió a ese comentario su jefe sonaba mucho como Chris

-Creo que tu jefe entenderá si le explicas

-Lo dudo de seguro me perseguirá por todo Washington con una escopeta y en especial si mi excusa para perder el avión es porque me quede dormido después de tener la resaca mas grande de mi vida, nadie me dijo que las fiestas en la oficina fueran así-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro como si hablaran de un secreto de estado a lo cual Claire solo pudo soltar una risita, sintió un leve toque en su hombro, se volvió para ver quien era.

-Lamento interrumpir señorita pero por favor tomen asiento y abrochasen los cinturones que empezaremos el descenso-dijo la azafata, hasta ese momento no habían notado que estaban parados en medio del pasillo, asintió y la azafata siguió con su camino.

-Bueno Piers a abrocharse los cinturones que la aventura empieza, un gusto conocerte-dijo y Piers solamente sonrió

-Lo mismo digo Claire-ella se despidió con un guiño después de sentarse. Y abrocharse su cinturón de seguridad noto que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido casi por completo, quizá Rebecca y Jill estaban en lo cierto, tal vez lo único que necesitaba era volver a ser la misma Claire de antes y dejar todo atrás.

Claire caminaba hacia la sala de espera después de haber recogido su maleta, enfrente tenia una gran pantalla, era un canal de noticias.

"Que Halloween se celebra antes en la India"

Solo pudo gruñir al oír la respuesta del senador Davis sobre las pruebas en la India, ese comentario estaba tan fuera de lugar, ella misma había visto los informes y fotografías sobre las pruebas en la India era simplemente desagradable como podía bromear sobre algo así. Él era uno de los tantos políticos en las conferencias, hizo una nota mental para mantenerse alejada lo mas posible de ese hombre.

Busco alguna señal del agente de la BSSA, pero no había nadie, demonios no sabía nada sobre el agente que le acompañaría, no había estado en sus cinco sentidos cuando Chris le hablo sobre el tal agente Nivans. Saco su teléfono del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y lo encendió tal vez lo mejor era solo irse y que el agente la viera en el hotel, su cuerpo pedía a gritos una tina llena de agua caliente y un poco de helado.

-Srta. Redfield- dijo una voz a su lado, se giro y su boca formo una perfecta O igual a la de la persona enfrente de ella. Era Piers solo que ahora llevaba una cazadora con el logo de la BSSA

-¿Tu eres el agente de la BSSA?

-¿Tu eres la hermana de Chris Redfield?-dijo con sorpresa reflejada en los ojos

-Creo que no debo preguntar por qué estas tan sorprendido-el solamente se sonrojo, Claire sabia el porqué de su sorpresa la ultima vez que un agente de la BSSA estuvo en una misión, la advertencia de su hermano habían sido "mantente lo mas alejado de mi hermana si no quieres sufrir por el resto de tu vida". Empezó a considerar la opción de conseguir una orden de restricción contra su hermano. Piers no podía creer que la chica a la que estaba apunto de pedirle una cita en el avión fuera la hermana de Chris Redfield, eso era demasiada mala suerte, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la pelirroja que tenia una mirada se podría decir "homicida".

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que pida el trasporte-dijo tratando de sonreír de verdad que el peor día.

-Mmm…si creo que será lo mejor-empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto, desde ahí podían ver la multitud de personas que rodeaban la terminal, Claire dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración, conseguir un taxi seria un infierno.

-¿Te parece si alquilo un auto?-Claire solo asintió, Piers camino hasta que un grito rompió la calma del aeropuerto, Piers se giro tratando de encontrar el porqué del grito, simplemente no podía creer lo que veía un zombie en medio del aeropuerto lleno de persona. Volvió a mirar en la dirección donde había dejado a Claire, pero ya no estaba.

"Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo" se repetía una y otra vez, un grito, un zombie y todo el caos empezó a desatarse. Corrió hacia el guardia que trataba de inútilmente que el zombie no avanzara más para tratar de advertirle pero fue en vano el guardia grito de dolor al sentir los dientes rasgar su piel.

-!CLAIRE¡- volvió la vista hacia donde provenía el sonido, Piers estaba buscándola, trato de avanzar hacia ella pero la gente que trataba de salir le frenaba el paso.

-Piers evacua la zona-grito, sintió algo golpear sus pies, miro al suelo era el arma del policía, la tomo tenia que ayudar a las personas que estaban en el otra ala del aeropuerto sino seria demasiado tarde.

-Claire regresa-Piers seguía tratando de llegar a ella sin éxito.

-¡NO! Ayuda a las demás personas, estaré bien-salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta, sabia que era suicidio pero esa era su naturaleza arriesgar el pellejo cada vez que podía. El guardia que había sido mordido ya estaba de pie junto con otras personas que habían corrido con su misma suerte, apunto y disparo una única bala que dio en la cabeza del guardia, necesitaba la munición extra si quería ayudar y sobrevivir.

Leon caminaba hacia una de las tiendas de campaña donde debería estar esperando un equipo "calificado", ningún entrenamiento te podía preparar para enfrentarse a muertos vivientes. Este día le traía demasiados malos recuerdos y que ocurriera este incidente era demasiadas coincidencias para su gusto, tarto borrar las imágenes que se estaban generando en su imagen sobre Raccoon City.

Entro en la tienda, este tipo de incidentes era lo que mas temía el gobierno, según le habían informado era una misión de rescate. Al pasar podía oír como los agentes murmuraban sobre él, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de críticas que recibía de otros agentes así que siguió, su camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraba una rubia que parecía enojada.

-Pero jefe….-golpeo el teléfono contra la mesa y se giro para encararlo, detrás de ella se encontraba un hombre alto que lo miraba de forma inquisitiva-¿Y tu quien eres?-Pregunto el.

-Soy Leon S. Kennedy, podemos dejar las presentaciones para después y empezar a trabajar-dijo con tono frio ganándose una mirada de desagrado del hombre y una de curiosidad de parte de la mujer.

-Esta bien esta es una de las llamadas de emergencia-dijo la mujer tecleando en la computadora enfrente de ella.

_-¿Cuantos personas son?_

_-Somos cuatro incluyéndome, nadie esta herido excepto el senador Davis, envíen ayuda antes de que estas cosas nos maten._

Y la línea de cortara, Leon se quedo de piedra al oír la grabación, no podía ser ella no era solo una confusión eran demasiadas coincidencias, su mente le estaba jugando una broma muy pesada.

-Sabemos el nombre de la persona que llamo-pregunto esperando que no fuera ella, demonios no podía ser ella

-Si es, Claire Redfield-era ella, su corazón empezó a latir sin control y el miedo empezó a adueñarse de su cuerpo y mente, tenia que entrar y rescatarla ya¡

-Esta bien, entraremos por el techo del aeropuerto, solo iremos nosotros tres- señalo al hombre y a la mujer-tenemos que llegar a ellos lo antes posible

-Yo también entrare agente Kennedy – dijo una voz desde la entrada de la tienda Leon se giro para verlo era un hombre, alto y castaño

-Lo siento pero aquí mando yo y no puede entrar cualquier civil

-No tiene otra opción Agente Kennedy-le mostro una placa-tengo que entrar-Leon solo pudo apretar los puños, este que se creía para incluirse como si nada a s u misión, volvió a recordarse que Claire estaba dentro y debía rescatarla.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Piers, Piers Nivans

**N/A:**

**Okis nuevo capitulo, se que deberia haberlo subido hace una semana pero ya saben obligaciones y más, bueno la idea de que sea el mismo día y hora de los incidentes de Raccoon City es de Neiara28 un gracias gigantesco. Espero que cumpla las expectativas, ya saben comentarios sugerencias son bienvenidos. Prometo subir el siguiente capi más rapido como disculpa por el retraso. ^^ grax por leer.**


	4. Capítulo 4:Sobrevivir

**Sobrevivir**

Claire caminaba de un lado a otro, pensando en las posibilidades ¿Salir o Esperar? No podía arriesgara a los demás, solo le quedaba un cargador más y dos balas en la recamara, seria prácticamente suicidio si salía. Lo mejor sería esperar a que enviaran ayuda. Suspiro de frustración y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones, hace casi una hora que había llamado a emergencias, sabia cuales eran las probabilidades de que enviaran ayuda y esa era su mayor preocupación. Podía oír los gemidos de los infectados fuera que solo le crispaban más los nervios.

-¿Solo nos quedaremos aquí esperando?-Pregunto el senador Davis, Claire solo pudo soltar otro suspiro y mirarlo para responderle.

-Si tiene un mejor plan me gustaría tratando de apelar su autocontrol para no mandar al maldito político al cuerno. Lo único que venia de él eran quejas y más quejas.

-¿Qué tal salir? Creo que seria mejor que esperar a que esas cosas vengan y nos coman.

-Eso sería suicidio-. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber oído a su conciencia, cuando el senador Davis le pidió ayuda.- Esperar a que llegue la ayuda es lo mejor, esas cosas pueden ser lentas pero hay demasiados y no hay suficiente munición-. El senador solo soltó una risa sarcástica ante su comentario.

- ¿Desde cuando una activista cualquiera, es una eminencia en el asunto?.-apretó los puños, como deseaba practicar con el senador Davis una de las tantas llaves que le enseño su hermano.

-Desde que una noche , hace diez años , Umbrella y Raccoon City forman parte de mi vida para siempre .-Suspiro .- y lo mejor seria que dejara de hablar de una buena vez.- gruño, concentro su atención al arma entre sus manos preguntándose si toda su vida seria huir de este tipo de situaciones mientras otros morían. Apoyo su cabeza en el sillón, tratando de alejar los recuerdos de todas las personas que venían con Raccoon City. Un grito desgarrador que le helo los huesos la hizo incorporarse bruscamente.

-¿Qué fue eso?.-pregunto pero todos tenían la misma pregunta en sus rostros.-Alguien sigue con vida- dijo para sí misma que para los demás. Se levanto y reviso el arma, si alguien seguía con vida ella haría todo lo posible para encontrarlo y por el grito debía suponer que era una mujer o una niña.

-¿No era un suicidio salir?-. Pregunto el senador con burla pero callo cuando vio la mirada de desprecio que le regalo Claire.

-Aseguren la puerta cuando salga.-Dijo antes de salir a los pasillos apenas iluminados por las luces de emergencia. Espero un momento tratando de ubicarse cuando otro grito más desesperado que el otro hizo que su corazón se paralizara.

Empezó a correr por el pasillo rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde, giro hacia la derecha y deseo no haberlo hecho, varios infectados arrastraban sus pies mientras chocaban contra las paredes pero giraron cuando sintieron su presencia, el más cercano alzo sus brazos tratando de alcanzarla dejando salir un gemido lastimero, Claire apunto y dio un tiro perfecto entre los ojos del zombi, hizo lo mismo con los demás, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era lo mejor que podía hacer por ellos.

Después de que el último zombie cayera, empezó de nuevo su carrera para encontrar a quien sea que haya gritado. Solo le quedaba tres balas más en las recamara, realmente lo que hacía era suicidio, sin darse cuenta llego a un pasillo sin salida, a unos metros podía ver una persona inclinada sobre algo o alguien. Lentamente se aproximó.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca logró ver que para su horror era un infectado y sobre lo que estaba inclinado era una niña, que al parecer seguía con vida, no dudo más y disparo, el zombie cayo a un lado de la niña y ella que empezó a convulsionar, Claire sabía que ya era demasiado tarde.

-No….-murmuro no podía hacer algo así, no jamás, no importaba si estaba infectada, empezó a retroceder cuando el cuerpo de la niña dejo de moverse, quería correr alejarse lo más pronto de ahí.

Intento correr pero sus piernas no le respondían, el cadáver volvió a moverse, lo mejor seria terminar con su sufrimiento, aparto la mirada del cuerpo de la niña y apretó el gatillo. Por primera vez prefirió no haber disparado. Los gemidos de los infectados golpeando las puertas en un vano intento de salir eran cada vez más fuertes, ansiosos pero Claire no quería moverse, no podía, se quedó ahí estática con el arma en la mano, contemplando el cadáver de lo que alguna vez fue una niña inocente, y que ahora no era más que otro monstruo del legado de Umbrela, tal vez solo si hubiera buscado más sobrevivientes, la pequeña no hubiera sufrido ese destino. Escucho pasos acercándose, seco con el dorso de su mano una lagrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla, lucharía por librar al mundo del legado de Umbrella así le costara la vida.

* * *

Todavía podía oír el último disparo en su cabeza, la única persona que podría tener un arma y saber cómo usarla era Claire pero el sentimiento de opresión en su pecho desde que supo que Claire estaba adentro no se alejaba y solo aumentó cuando escucho el ultimo disparo, él debería estar cerca para protegerla, cumplir la promesa que le hizo.

Llegaron a un pasillo y pudo ver la causa de los disparos varios infectados estaban tendidos sobre el suelo, camino seguido de los agentes de SRT y el novato desquiciado que había aparecido de la nada para unirse a la misión, no sabía qué interés tenia para entrar a un aeropuerto repleto de infectados y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar para nada, agito su cabeza, tenía que concentrarse en salvar a Claire y los demás sobrevivientes. El pasillo giraba a la derecha y termina en otro, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue los dos cuerpos en el suelo uno era el cadáver de un niña, si Claire había disparado sabia que estaría mal muy mal.

-¿Es una niña? la agente de SRT, mirando con horror la escena enfrente de ellos.

-Si es una niña pero debemos avanzar no podemos dejar que los demás corran la misma suerte- dijo con el tono más frio que pudo, maldijo a la persona que creo el virus y la que causo esta tragedia, apreton con más fuerza el arma.

Dio un paso y un disparo salió de la nada seguido del eco de un cuerpo chocar el suelo, instintivamente apunto su arma al lugar de donde salió el disparo esperando el siguiente movimiento de su atacante, dirigió una rápida mirado a los miembros del equipo esperando ver a alguno de ellos caído pero todos estaban en pie sanos y salvos, pero detrás de la capitana del SRT había un cadáver de un infectado, Ángela empezó a alejarse del cadáver en el suelo.

-¡Claire!-. Grito Piers, cuando vio su silueta aparecer del pasillo a oscuras con el arma en alto. Leon solo volteo y sus miradas se encontraron, todos los sentimientos que trato de ocultar volvieron a surgir con solo verla a los ojos, dio gracias por el entrenamiento del gobierno le hubiera enseñado a no mostrar ni una sola emoción cuando vio como la sorpresa y la tensión se mesclaron en la expresión de Claire, pero la ira pudo más cuando vio a Piers abrazarla y que ella no hiciera nada más que corresponder su abrazo_, _ahora sabia cual era el interés del chico para entrar al aeropuerto y no le agradaba para nada.

-Dios, Claire ¿Quieres que Chris me mate?-reclamo Piers. Leon solo apretó los puños tratando de controlarse, eso quería decir que él debía ser algo para Claire, si conocía a Chris.

-Hey tranquilo novato, ya he pasado por esto-. Claire se alejó de él y le sonrió.- Sera mejor que Chris no se entere de esto, ¿ok?

-Muy tarde-. dijo negando.- Si antes me hubiera perseguido con una escopeta creo que ahora lo cambiaría por un lanza cohetes-. ambosempezaron a reír del chiste que solo ellos dos entendían, Leon no le vio gracia, se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención, enseguida Claire dejo de reír y fijo sus orbes azules en él, pasaron varios minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, Leon no sabía si hablar ayudaría y empeoraría las cosas, y Claire no podía pensar en nada apropiado para decirle a Leon.

-Hum…¿A quién tenemos que rescatar?-. Pregunta Ángela ya harta de tanto silencio, pero deseó no haberlo hecho cuando ambos lo miraron de forma asesina por interrumpir su "charla".

-Están en una de las salas de espera, salí por que escuche un grito y …..- la voz de Claire se fue apagando poco a poco, y nadie necesito mucho para comprender lo que había pasado. Piers coloco su mano en el hombro de Claire para reconfortarla lo que hizo que Leon se volviera a tensar. Él deseó hacer lo mismo o decir algo para consolarla pero no se atrevió, tal vez lo mejor era callar, por el momento. Claire empezó a guiarlos por los pasillos del destruido aeropuerto, varias ocasiones se encontraron con infectados pero Piers y Leon se encargaban de eliminarlos. Claire caminaba junto que Piers y eso era algo que a Leon empezaba a molestarle y mucho, quizá ella era feliz sin el, tal vez ya no sentía nada por él y Leon sabia que merecía todo aquello, más saber que la perdió por su propia acciones no era un buen calmante.

Llegaron a la sala donde se refugiaban los pocos sobrevivientes, y Leon empezó a explicar su plan de acción, de salir por la zona más amplia del aeropuerto.

-¿Qué acaso todo el mundo está loco?- grito el senador.- Primero solo envían 4 personas para rescatarnos. Soy un senador importante que acaso nadie lo sabe. Después mandan a un agente cualquiera con otros tres para salvar a 4 personas atrapadas en un aeropuerto repleto de zombies. Simplemente no lo puedo creer estoy rodeado de incompetentes.

-Salir por el lugar mas amplio es lo mejor- contestó Leon con un tono frio, el cual Claire odiaba.- No importa el cargo de los que están atrapados aquí, el gobierno no puede arriesgar más vidas. Si quiere vivir será mejor que haga lo que yo le ordene.

El senador Davis maldijo al agente y siguió a los demás mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el área principal del aeropuerto. Leon no fallaba ni un solo disparo, miro hacia Claire y su pulso se aceleró, a pocos metros de ella había un infectado.

-¡Claire! Al suelo-. Claire solo hizo lo que le dijo y Leon disparo, trato de acercarse pero Piers ya estaba su lado, volvió a sentir una punzada de celos, pero alejo todo sentimiento por el momento lo más importante era salir con Claire y los demás aunque no le molestaría que Piers se quedara atrás. Se hubiera reído de sus deseos contra Piers sino fuera una situación tan grave.

Claire miraba a Leon y su pulso no dejaba de acelerarse a cada uno de sus movimientos, contra su voluntad. Veía la determinación y fuerza en sus ojos azules, la misma determinación que la enamoro hace mucho tiempo. Se obligo a dejar de mirarlo, no sentiría lo mismo por Leon. Pensó en la niña que había muerto, no permitiría que pasara algo así otra vez. Al salir un grupo de miembros de la BSSA se preparaba para entrar y otro grupo de médicos que los esperaba, los últimos se acercaron a ellos y los llevaron a tiendas de campaña para examinarlos.

* * *

Claire escuchaba el estruendo de las ametralladoras de los agentes de la BSSA, y veía como entraban y salían más agentes tratando de controlar la horda de infectados. Sabia que Chris no estaría nada feliz de saber que una vez más su vida estuvo en riesgo, pero era la historia de su vida. Camino hacia una de las tiendas necesitaba descansar un poco.

Entro en la tienda, pero se paralizo cuando se encontró con Leon y enfermera tomándole una muestra de sangre. ¿Qué había de raro en la escena? Nada solo que Leon tenia el escote de la enfermera en su nariz y no parecía nada incomodo, hasta que la vio.

-Siento la interrupción-. Camino hacia la salida, tratando de convencerse de que lo que vio no hizo que su corazón se volviera partir en dos. El Leon que estaba ahí adentro tratando de llevarse a la cama a otra zorra, no era el Leon que ella había amado una vez. Salió y busco a Piers por todas partes, no quería hablar con Leon, no después de lo que vio.

* * *

-Demonios.- gruño, mientras la enfermera terminaba. Se maldijo por ser tan idiota, pero la enfermera desde que lo vio cuando entro, no había hecho nada más que tratar de seducirlo pero él solo pensaba en Claire. La vio ahí caminando, casi huyendo, se acercó y la tomo del brazo.

-Claire, espera puedo explicarlo-. Claire solo se alejó

-No tienes por qué explicarme algo que no me interesa oír. Adiós Leon-. Empezó a alejarse, y Leon se quedo ahí parado mirando como se alejaba, había perdido la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con la pelirroja por otro de sus estúpidos errores. Pero un momento dejo de avanzar, y eso lo puso de alerta, se llevo una mano a la frente y la otra buscaba apoyo. Trato alcanzarla antes de que toque el suelo pero fue muy tarde, Claire ya estaba tendida en el suelo, seminconsciente. Su corazón se aceleró hasta casi salírsele del pecho, su mente a darle las peores causas para su malestar. ¿Y si estaba infectada? No el mundo no podía ser tan cruel con el.

-Claire- decía mientras le sacudía, pero ella solo lo miro por unos instantes y murmuro algo antes de caer inconsciente. "Llama a Piers" fue todo lo que le dijo.

La llevo en brazos a una de las tiendas y un medico se aproximó de inmediato, saco una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo, ilumino sus ojos buscan alguna respuesta pero no obtuvo nada. Le busco el pulso y cuando lo encontró solo negó y pidió a una enfermera una camilla.

-¿Que ocurrió?-. Pregunto a Leon mientras lo guiaba hacia una cama desocupada.

-No lo se de pronto se desmayo.-La recostó suavemente en la cama.

-Bueno, su pulso es muy déó a sacar su linterna, buscando algún reflejo.-Puede que solo sea una baja de presión causada por el trauma, pero en este momento no podemos descartar que sea causado por el contacto con el virus.

-No puede ser por el contacto con el virus, no fue mordida- respondío Leon, Claire no podía estar infectada.

-Una mordida no es el único medio para el contagio. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Claire Redfield

-Esta bien, el análisis de sangre de la Srta. Redfield- pidió el medico a una de las enfermeras.- Si tiene algún pariente aquí, será mejor avisarle.

Después de varios minutos que le parecieron horas, el medico regreso con una sonrisa en su rostro que alivio en algo la preocupación en su interior.

-Bueno, Sr. Kennedy. Podemos descartar que este escapar un suspiro de alivio al oír esto.-Pero presenta un serio caso de fatiga y parece que algún tipo de shock le causo el desmayo, lo más probable seria por el hecho de haber estado adentro. Lo mejor será que descanse y le suministraremos un suero. Según los análisis de sangre parece que no se ha estada alimentando corecctamente-. explico el medico mientras examinaba los análisis.-En cualquier momento podría despertar.

-Gracias -. El medico solo le sonrió.

Leon miraba fijamente a la Claire que tenia enfrente, estaba pálida, expresaba debilidad. No era para nada la Claire de hace unos meses fuerte, valiente llena de vida. Se pregunto si él era la causa del cambio y desequilibrio, lo más probable era que si. Su pecho subía suavemente acompasando su respiración, nunca le pareció más hermosa, él sabia que sus vanos intentos de dejar de amarle solo hacían que la amara más, que le extrañara con desesperación; pero también se fijo que tal vez ella ya no lo amaba y ese pensamiento solo hizo que su corazón doliera más.

Se acercó y acaricio su mejilla delicadamente, sintió la suave piel bajo su palma. Quería besarla con desesperación pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Claire empezaba a moverse en sueños y murmura. Leon se alejó de ella sabia que lo mejor era no estar cerca cuando despertara si suposición de que el shock que le causo el desmayo fue por su culpa, lo mejor era no alterarla más.

Claire abrió los párpados lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz, después de unos segundo fijo su vista en el agente que la miraba serio pero ella reconoció el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

- ¿Leon? ¿Dónde estoy? confundida, tratando de levantarse pero sintió un mareo y volvió a recostarse.

-Estas en una de las tiendas de campaña. Te desmayaste y te traje aquí ¿Estas Bien?

-Eso creo. Siento como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima.

-No solo me refiero a eso. Lo que paso adentro…la niña

-Estoy bien, Leon-. Dijo con exasperación.- No debes preocuparte por mí.

-¿No debo? Claire casi mueres ahí adentro y luego te desmayas. Y no quieres que me preocupe por ti. Acaso estas loca.

-En el aeropuerto había personas que necesitaban de mi ayuda. Tenía un arma y la experiencia necesaria para salvar personas. No me importan las consecuencias si puedo salvar unas vidas.- señaló furiosa, mientras se incorporaba con esfuerzo tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Consecuencias?.- dijó con ironía.- Morir por tratar de jugar a la heroína. Debiste salir como el resto de las personas del aeropuerto o con el tal Piers.

- No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer, no eres nadie.

-Te equivocas. Soy alguien y tú lo sabes muy bien.

-No, no lo eres. Hace mucho dejaste de formar parte de mi vida.- Leon trato de disimular el dolor que le causaba esas palabras.

-Esta bien, pero sabes lo que arriesgabas quedándote ahí adentro. Chris me mataría si hubiera dejado morir po…

-No te atrevas a meter a mi hermano en esto.- le corto furiosa.- Chris sabe que soy perfectamente capaz de arreglármelas por mi misma. Noticia de última hora Leon no soy responsabilidad de nadie. Deje de ser tu responsabilidad hace mucho tiempo ¿Y sabes que descubrí con ello? Que puedo sobrevivir sin ti.

-Me lo imagino, para ello tienes a Piers ahora ¿No? ¿Él cubre tus espaldas mejor que yo? Me alegra saber que te tienes quien me sustitutuya.- dijo furioso, Claire se quedo atónita al oír lo que él dijo.

-No lo puede creer, tú fuiste el que estaba comiéndose el escote de esa enfermera y tienes la cara de reclamarme algo así. ¿Esto es en lo que te convertiste? ¿Quién eres? Porque te juro que no te reconozco.

-¿No te gusta el nuevo Leon? Esto fue lo que quedo cuando te marchaste.- comenzo a acercarse.- No eres la única que aprendió a sobrevivir solo, Claire, yo tampoco te necesito en mi vida.- dijo con voz ronca cerca de su oído. Claire lo empujo y lo miro a los ojos sorprendida pero no pudo contestarle cuando noto la figura de Piers acercándose.

-Claire supe lo que paso ¿Te sientes bien?-. Pregunto aproximándose a ella, mientras Leon se alejaba. Le sonrió mientras le retiraba un mechón de cabello de sus ojos. Y Claire le agradeció internamente por haber interrumpido Se giro para mirar a Leon que lo veía con rabia.- ¿No cree Agente Kennedy que Claire debería descansar?

-Claro, ya me iba-.- apretó los puños.-Adiós Agente Nivans, Claire-. Giro y camino hacía la salida de la tienda.

Claire trato de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, hasta que vio como desaparecía por la salida, dejo escapar una lágrima. Después de tantos meses alejandose de él y con solo mirarlo su mundo se destruía por completo. Sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto preocupado

-Si estoy...- las lagrimas que caían sin control por sus mejillas ¿Por qué demonios lloraba?.-Es solo que…

-Esta bien no tienes que explicármelo. Oí todo. No sé que paso entre ustedes dos chicos pero creo que ambos fueron muy duros.

-No lo sé, pero fue lo mejor-. Respondió recostándose de nuevo.- No me siento bien.

-No te preocupes llamare al medico, para que te examine de nuevo.

-Gracias, Piers.

-No es nada. Solo descansa, regreso en un momento.

Claire trato de dormir pero no podía las palabras de Leon le taladraban la cabeza. Debía alejarse de él porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir sus palabras la hirieron y mucho, se juro que jamás pensaría en él. Quería dejar de amarlo simplemente olvidar todo, lo que sentía le hacia demasiado daño, aunque se hiciera más daño dejaría de amar a Leon Scott Kennedy.

* * *

Afuera Leon no dejaba de maldecir mientras se alejaba, envió un mensaje a Hunnigan esperando que el helicóptero que lo llevaría a Washington, llegara en cualquier momento. No quería permanecer ni un momento más cerca de Claire. Se maldecía por haber actuado como lo hizo pero verla cerca de Piers, le convención que él debía alejarse de ella y su recuerdo.

-Leon ¿Te marchas tan pronto?.- miro a la capitana de SRT.- Creí que podríamos tomar una copa.

-Una copa no me caería nada mal.- contesto con una de sus sonrisas más cínicas. Quizá era tiempo de que el rehiciera su vida.

* * *

**Chicago, Una semana después.**

Claire entro a su piso, tratando de equilibrar todas las bolsas de compras que tenia en sus brazos. Cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Dejo las bolsas en el suelo mientras trataba de encontrar el teléfono inalámbrico entre los montones de cajas. Después del incidente de Harvardville y el sermón más largo de su vida de parte de Chris, se había enlistado en la BSSA. Chris no había estado de acuerdo pero gracias a la intervención de Jill y Rebecca, había aceptado que su hermana se uniera a la BSSA. Y ahora su departamento estaba casi vacio pero lleno de cajas de mudanza.

Cuando encontró el teléfono bajo una pila de informes. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando escucho a la persona al otro lado del teléfono. Todo su cuerpo se tenso.

-Hunnigan.

**N/A: **

**Volvie a subir el capìtulo por las fallas que había y es verdad perdía sentido asi que espero que ahora se entienda mejor. El proximo capitulo cambiare el ranting a M. No sera un lemon entre claire y leon, les aseguro que me odiaran por lo que se viene pero bueno todo por la trama(lema propiedad de Neiara28).  
**

**Hasta la siguiente actualización ^^  
**


	5. Capítulo 5:Impulsos

_**Impulsos**_

* * *

_**Meses atrás**_

—_Esto es inaceptable.-grito el presidente mientras golpeaba con sus puños el escritorio.- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lograron ingresar al sistema sin ser detectados? ¿Porque nadie hizo nada para impedirlo?_

_Leon desvió la mirada mientras el presidente respiraba hondo en un intento de calmarse. Indirectamente él era el culpable, y el presidente pronto lo sabría._

— _Utilizaron la ID de uno de los agentes para ingresar al sistema sin ser detectados.- explico Hunnigan entregándole varios informes al presidente.-Quien haya sido sabia lo que hacían, no dejaron ni un solo rastro._

— _¿Cuál es el nombre del idiota que causo todo esto? -pregunto mientras leía los informes, Hunnigan miro con duda a Leon quien solo asintió._

— _La ID que utilizaron fue la del Agente Kennedy.-dijo suavemente Hunnigan_

— _¡¿Qué?¡-grito el presidente mientras veía sorprendido Leon.- Imposible, estos archivos son confidenciales, Leon no tiene rango para acceder a estos archivos._

—_Lo tiene, forma parte de la BSSA y a colaborado con TerraSave.-El presidente tenia todavía la vista fija en Leon, como esperando que lo negase.-Los archivos que fueron descargados en su mayoría son datos de las misiones Anti-Umbrella y las investigaciones realizadas por el gobierno y las otras dos organizaciones en los virus encontrados._

—_Leon, será mejor que tengas una muy buena explicación para esto._

—_No tengo ninguna excusa para justificarme pero.._

— _¡Imposible! - exclamo el presidente mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Leon con decepción.-El mejor de mis agentes y me has fallado._

_Leon se puso rígido ante la mirada que le daba el presidente, lo llegaba a considerar casi como su segundo padre, y sabía que indirectamente lo había echado todo a perder. Pensaría que se le estaba haciendo costumbre decepcionar a las personas importantes de su vida:_

—_Lo siento Leon, estas suspendido hasta que se este asunto se aclare. –Dijo con pesar.- Debería despedirte según el protocolo pero como dije eres el mejor de mis agentes. Estoy seguro que la BSSA y TerraSave no se conformaran con eso. Ahora retírate._

_Leon asintió y salió del despacho presidencial soltando una sarta de maldiciones. Casi perder su trabajo era lo que faltaba para que oficialmente su vida fuera un desastre. Además según el protocolo la DSO lo investigaría para saber si tenía algo que ver con el robo de los archivos._

_Pero ahora nada de eso le importaba después de que Claire lo encontrara con Ada había sido asignado como escolta del presidente en uno de sus viajes al extranjero, quiso negarse pero la DSO no aceptaba un no por respuesta pero el precio a pagar por viajar fue muy alto, cuando regreso Claire había desaparecido, todo en su departamento estaba como si ella jamás hubiera sido parte de su vida. Ahora lo único que le importaba era encontrarla y conseguir su perdón pero como hacerlo si lo único que recordaba de esa noche no era nada más que sombras borrosas y era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que lo que hubiera pasado esa noche no lo hizo en sus cinco sentidos y no era precisamente gracias al alcohol. Y el robo de información confidencial con su identificación tenía el toque especial de Ada._

**Washington, BSAA**

—Piers, Claire al centro.-dijo Chris mirando el cronometro que tenia en la mano.-Cinco minutos para inmovilizar a su oponente.

Piers y Claire caminaron hacia el centro de la sala de entrenamiento en la que se encontraban todos los novatos practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Piers se coloco frente a Claire con una sonrisa, después de todo retar a Claire en cualquier situación se estaba volviendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Había conocido a Claire por accidente y en la peor situación pero pronto se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos.

— ¿Listo para perder? –le pregunto Claire mientras empezaban a caminar en círculos esperando el ataque del otro. Piers solo río en forma sarcástica mientras calculaba sus posibilidades de ataque según sabia Claire era un rival de cuidado gracias a Chris.

—Ganare.-aseguro Piers con orgullo.-Como en la practica de tiro. Si gano me debes un café, recuérdalo.

— ¡Claire! ¡Piers! Es combate cuerpo a cuerpo no verbal.-grito Chris.-Dejen de jugar, les queda cuatro minutos.

Piers fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque pero Claire esquivaba con demasiada rapidez y sin esfuerzo cada uno de sus intentos para derribarla. Claire sonreía con confianza cosa que empezaba a molestar Piers. Los demás miembros de la BSAA veían con asombro como Claire esquivaba a Piers sin esfuerzo el que ya parecía agotado.

—Claire deja de jugar con el novato y termina esto ya. Te queda un minuto.-Dijo Chris lo cual sorprendió a todos en especial a Piers que se fijo en la expresión de burla de Chris ¿Claire solo había estado jugando? Sentía que estaba en grabes problemas.

Claire aprovecho el descuido de Piers para atacar, con un movimiento de sus piernas Piers cayera al suelo, con dos movimientos lo tenia inmovilizado bajo ella para el asombro de todos en especial de Piers que no solo estaba sonrojado por a ver sido vencido también por la posición en la que se encontraban.

—Claire bájate de encima del novato que lo estas excitando. Y tu novato deja de ver a mi hermana seras pervertido.-exclamo Chris que era el menos sorprendido de todos. - Claire se alejó de un salto de Piers completamente sonrojada.

—El pervertido es otro.-defendió Claire acercándose a Chris dándole la espalda a Piers que ya se esta levantándose.

Piers se acercó con rapidez hacia Claire que estaba completamente distraída peleando con Chris, y con cuidado de no hacerle daño la derribó. Claire soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando se vio debajo del cuerpo de Piers. Que la miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo sin notar el sonrojo de la pelirroja. Se acercó hasta el oído de Claire lentamente.

—Me debes un café. En la entrada de la BSAA después de la practica.-le susurro al oído antes de alejarse cuando Chris grito. -¡TIEMPO!- dijo Chris deteniendo el cronometro.-Piers gana.

—Nooo eso es trampa yo lo vencí primero.

—No, le diste la espalda tu oponente y él te sorprendió. Piers gano fin de la historia.

Claire hizo un puchero mientras veía como Piers se acercaba a tomar un poco de agua. En ese instante se le ocurrió una idea, camino hacia Piers con claras intenciones de volver a derribarlo cuando…

—Claire, no lo hagas.-dijo Chris como si reprendiera a una niña pequeña.

—Esta bien, esta bien me portare bien.-dijo alejándose de Piers que lo veía con incredulidad.

Claire camino hacia los vestidores pero le llamo la atención el nombre que Chris dijo cuando llamo a los siguientes. Miller, ese apellido se le hacia conocido pero de donde, giro para ver quien era pero reconocía a una de las chicas era Bry Ross pero no podía ver el rostro de la otra que se encontraba en una posición algo incomoda, le resto importancia y siguió su camino a los vestidores. Lograría que Piers fuera el que pagara todo aunque haya ganado.

* * *

Claire y Piers caminaban tranquilamente por la acera o eso creían las personas que los veían.

—Vamos Claire no te enojes, fue solo un juego.-dijo Piers pero Claire solamente siguió caminando sin prestarle la menor atención.-Lo siento ¿Si?

—No.-contesto y siguió caminando.-Pero un capuchino con caramelo puede arreglarlo.

—Esta bien será un capuchino como ofrenda de paz.-Piers vio la sonrisa de Claire y frunció el seño con desconfianza.-Espera un momento ¿Solo fingías verdad?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no pero ahora tú me debes un café así que vamos me muero de hambre.-tomo la mano de Piers y empezó a arrastrarlo hacia la cafetería que estaba a unas pocas calles de la base.

Piers dejo que Claire lo llevara hasta la cafetería pero de un momento a otro Claire paró haciendo que Piers chocara dolorosamente con ella que solo miraba a la entrada de la cafetería como si estuviera presenciando un asesinato.

— ¿Claire estas bien?- pregunto frotándose la frente, se había llevado un buen golpe. Miro a la misma dirección que Claire y no encontró nada malo.- ¿No es Miller?- no conocía muy bien a esa chica pero sabia que se llamaba Angela, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien.-Podemos invitarla si quieres.

Piers intento caminar hacia la rubia pero Claire lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—No.- fue lo único que dijo escondiendo su rostro para que el no viera su expresión.-Creo que ya no tengo hambre, podemos venir otro día. Ya es tarde y mañana tengo una cita con la DSO, por favor solo vayámonos.-lo ultimo lo dijo casi en suplica mientras trataba de jalarlo hacía la dirección opuesta de la cafetería, lo que extraño más a Piers hace solo segundos desbordaba alegría y ahora podía sentir su tristeza.

—Ok, vamos te dejo en tu departamento.-comenzaron a alejarse pero Piers volvió a ver hacía la cafetería. Y su mirada se encontró con unos ojos grises que lo miraban con completa cólera en segundos entendió por qué de la tristeza de Claire, paso su brazo sobre los hombros de Claire acercándola a su cuerpo y sonrío con burla, dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

Angela le beso suavemente los labios mientras subía al auto, Leon cerro la puerta del acompañante con una mueca empezaba a creer que Angela pensaba que su relación era algo más que simple sexo, grabe error y se lo aclararía esta noche. Rodeo el auto pero cuanto abrió la puerta se sintió vigilado echo un vistazo hacia el frente y se encontró con el tal Piers y la figura ya muy bien conocida de Claire. Leon lo fulmino con la mirada mientras encendió el auto y acelero. No debía importarle lo que ella hacía.

Angela seguía hablando pero no presto atención, se pregunto si Claire los había visto y sintió una punzada de culpa pero se reprendió mentalmente. No debería importarle lo que Claire pensaba después de todo se prometió que el también volvería a rehacer su vida como Claire lo hacia con Piers.

* * *

Claire aceleró, sintió como Piers se aferra más a su cintura cuando la moto dio un brinco antes de salir como un rayo del estacionamiento. Le había pedido a Piers que la dejara conducir y el acepto sin duda. Manejar su Harley siempre había sido la mejor forma de liberarse de las tensiones pero la suya estaba dañada, era algo genial que Piers compartiera sus gustos descabellados por las motos clásicas. No pensaría en el, no quería ni lo haría. Apretó de nuevo el acelerador sin importarle que estuviera violando ya varias reglas ni siquiera llevaba casco. Sintió como las manos de Piers se colocaban sobre ella haciendo que soltara un poco el agarre del acelerador.

—Tranquila ¿Si? – Le hablo suavemente.- Soy demasiado joven y guapo como para morir.

—Engreído.- Río suavemente bajando un poco la velocidad, echo un vistazo a su alrededor, faltaba poco para llegar a su departamento. Sonrío, podía oír como Piers empezaba a murmurar algo que parecía una canción de moda. Piers se había convertido en alguien sumamente especial en su vida, había llegado en el momento exacto. Salían, charlaban, se jugaban bromas uno a otro, hacia que todos los problemas se esfumaran.

Después de unos minutos Claire detuvo la moto frente de su piso. Piers se quito el casco y Claire imito su acción devolviéndole el casco, busco las llaves en su bolso evitando la mirada de curiosidad de Piers no quería hablar del tema. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con la expresión fría de Piers, se sintió extraña no le gustaba la frialdad en nadie ni siquiera en Leon. Se giro para marcharse le molesto que la viera así pero Piers la tomo de la muñeca evitando que se marchara.

— ¿Quieres ir a un lugar especial? – Pregunto con una sonrisa y Claire se relajo.- Son las 8, vamos, valdrá la pena.-suplico con ojos de cachorrito. Sonrió le gustaba el Piers dulce.

—Esta bien pero debemos regresar antes de las doce.-le guiño un ojo y trato de quitarle el casco para conducir ella pero Piers lo movió hacia aun lado evitando que lo alcanzara.

—Trato. Pero yo conduzco mi vida corre mucho peligro en tus manos Redfield.-Sonrió al oír como Claire gruñía entre dientes en protesta.

Piers sintió como Claire recostaba su cabeza en su hombro, estaba completamente distraída observando el paisaje que se extendía atreves de la carretera. Claire suspiro, no sabia donde estaba pero le encantaba la vista, estaban rodeados de arboles podía sentir la tranquilidad que le producía. Piers giro a la izquierda siguiendo un camino de tierra que se perdía en el bosque.

— ¿Sabes a donde vamos verdad? – Pregunto nerviosa.- No estarás pensando en secuestrarme ¿verdad?

—No, el secuestro lo tenia planeado para la siguiente semana.- respondió burlón.- Conozco muy bien este lugar, vengo a menudo cuando quiero pensar o estar a solas.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el camino desaparecía. Piers se detuvo cuando el camino desaparecía por completo, se quito el casco le hizo una seña para que Claire hiciera lo mismo. Piers la tomo de la mano guiándola, hacia donde no sabía pero no le importaba, respiro profundamente tratando de alejar todos los problemas que rondaban en su mente. Vio cerca un claro, se soltó de Piers dirigiéndose a la orilla del pequeño río, se sentó a la orilla abrazando sus piernas, lanzaba pequeñas piedras al agua viendo las formas que se formaban en el agua.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos.- Claire se sobresalto con el sonido de la voz de Piers a sus espaldas.

—Es hermoso.- dijo Claire contemplando las pequeñas flores que crecían a su alrededor. Una golpe de viento de le hizo estremecerse pero en menos de un segundo sintió la chaqueta de Piers deslizándose por sus hombros, le agradeció con una sonrisa.- Creo que no escogí el atuendo adecuado para un pasado por el bosque, pensé que iríamos a un bar o algo parecido.

— ¿Decepcionada? ¿Quieres ir a un bar? – Pregunto con una risita.- Tal vez podría cambiarte ese café por una cerveza.-Claire evadió su mirada sabia que Piers le iba a preguntar sobre la cafetería pero no quería hablar sobre eso.

—No, este lugar es mucho mejor que un bar. Siento que podría olvidarme de cualquier problema.

— ¿Quieres olvidarte de él, verdad?

—Leon ya no significa nada para mí.

—No es verdad, tu y yo lo sabemos Claire.

—Piers para no quiero hablar de eso.- Claire se levanto y empezó a alejarse sin siquiera mirarlo, pero podía sentir los pasos de Piers acercándose.

—Claire soy tu amigo si.- La tomo de la muñeca evitando que siguiera alejándose.- Deja de alejarte ¿Si? Lo único que quiero es ayudarte.- Podía ver la preocupación en el rostro de Piers, se relajo por completo era verdad el solo quería ayudarle.

—Lo siento.-susurro, dejo que Piers la llevara de regreso al claro de la mano.- Pero no es uno de mis temas favoritos para hablar.

—Lo se en especial esta noche.-Claire lo miro sin entender.-Los vi en la cafetería, a Miller y Kennedy.

—Si, lo gracioso es que no debería molestarme.- se sentaron en el césped mirando la oscuridad de la noche.

—Recuerdas lo que dije la primera vez que los oí pelear.

—No, no lo recuerdo ¿Qué?

—Dije que no quería saber que paso entre ustedes. Me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.

— ¿Por qué? Me gusto que preguntaras por qué.- sonrío.

—Solo pienso que me gustaría saberlo así quizás sabría como ayudarte.-Claire le sonrió dulcemente.- ¿Quieres contármelo?

—Leon y yo estuvimos a punto de casarnos hace unos meses.- alejo a mirada de Piers que la veía con sorpresa.

—No lo puedo creer ¿Por qué terminaron?

—El me traiciono.- Claire apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho.- Estaba borracho o algo, cuando lo encontré con ella lo único que quería era matarlo pero después de pensarlo estaba casi segura de que él no me haría algo así…..solo bastaba una explicación y una disculpa y estaba segura que lo perdonaría.

—Pero…-la alentó Piers cuando Claire se quedo en silencio, podía ver la tristeza en los ojos de Claire y no le gusto, eso confirmaba lo que el ya venia pensando que Claire amaba al tal agente Kennedy.

—Pero él se fue.-Piers abrió los ojos como platos, Kennedy había abandonado a Claire.-Fue enviado a una misión, yo fui transferida a Chicago, decidí irme sin mirar atrás pero ahora estoy aquí en Washington, trabajando para la BSAA, mañana tengo que ir a la Casa Blanco por orden de la DSO. Lo más probable es que tenga que ver a Leon seguido, cuando lo único que quiero es olvidarlo.-Piers la pego contra su cuerpo con cuidado y Claire no pudo más que agradecerle con una sonrisa.- Gracias Piers, por oírme.

—No es nada.-se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que Piers volvió a hablar.- Todavía lo amas.-Piers sintió como Claire se tenso en sus brazos al decir eso, pero no dejo que se alejara.-No es necesario que lo niegues lo veo en tus ojos.

—Tal vez…no lo sé.-respondió.- No es el mismo Leon lo único que quiero ahora es olvidarme de él.

—Hazlo…-dijo en un murmullo.-Hazlo Claire si quieres olvidarlo solo hazlo.

—No es fácil….lo intentado.-Se alejó de Piers caminando hacia el donde estaba la Harley, pero Piers volvió a detenerla.

—Entonces déjame ayudarte.- Hizo que Claire quedara frente a si, podía ver la duda en sus ojos.- Puedo hacer que lo olvides así.-Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Claire acercándolo a su rostro.

Claire vio como Piers se acercaba a sus labios, no sabia por que pero no quiso alejarse. Sintió como el aliento de Piers rozaba sus labios y sin pensarlo corto la pequeña distancia que los separaba. Piers la acerco más a su cuerpo, cuando Claire hundió sus manos en su cabello. Claire sabia que era una locura que tal vez después se arrepentiría pero se dejo llevar. Se separaron cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente.

—No.-dijo alejándose de Piers como si quemara.- Esto no debió pasar, lo sien…

—No te arrepientas….- La corto.- Yo no lo hago Claire, yo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. No lo hagas Claire.

—No lo entiendes.-exclamo dándole la espalda, buscando el camino por donde habían venido.- Esto nunca debió pasar eres mi amigo, solo eso.

—Esta bien.-Claire podía oír la decepción en la voz de Piers.-Olvídalo si así te sientes mejor, pero paso.- La tomo de la mano guiándola hacía la Harley, Claire en el fondo no lo lamentaba le había gustado besarlo pero no quería perder a otro amigo.

Piers miraba como Claire se colocaba el casco, por un momento había pensado que Claire correspondía sus sentimientos. Sería su amigo porque eso era lo que necesitaba en este momento, pero ese beso le demostró algo, podía hacer que ella olvidara a Kennedy y lo haría, se acero sin que Claire lo notara hasta que estuvo frente a ella. Debía hacer algo antes de volver a ser Piers el amigo de Claire. Volvió a tomar el rostro de Claire entre sus manos.

—No lo lamentes.-dijo antes de volver a besar suavemente sus labios.- No lamentes algo que ambos deseamos.- Volvió a besarla sin importarle que Claire quedara completamente sorprendida.

Subió a la Harley, y encendió el motor esperando que Claire subiera pero después de unos minutos esperando, giro para ver como Claire lo miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre.

—Q..que..-tartamudeo Claire sin poder creer lo que Piers había hecho, y más el cosquilleo que le habían producido los suaves besos.

—Vamos princesa, el cuento de hadas termina a la media noche.-sonrío como solo él podía hacerlo, había vuelto a ser Piers su amigo.

Meneo la cabeza alejando cualquier resto de sorpresa que le había producido que Piers la besar, sonrió y subió a la moto. Todavía tenia la chaqueta de Piers en sus hombros, abrazo a Piers por la cintura con fuerza.

—Espero que la Harley no se convierta en calabaza.-dijo contra su espalda.-Sería un desperdicio.

—Tal vez lo haga junto con tu caballero que se convertirá en sapo.-Le devolvió una sonrisa picara, antes de acelerar y empezar a alejarse.

Claire suspiro, mirando el camino lleno de arboles de regreso a su departamento, sentía que algo había cambiando entre Piers y ella. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, Piers se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida aunque se conocieran por poco tiempo. No quería perderlo como a Leon después de todo su relación empezó con un solo beso.

— Piers..

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedes acompañarme mañana a la Casa Blanca? – pregunto con duda.

— Claro.- respondió mirándola por un momento antes de volver a fijar su vista en la carretera.- Debemos arreglar tu Harley, es un desperdicio que una hermosura como esa este guardada.-Claire solo asintió.

Se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que Piers estaría con ella, Hunnigan le había llamado unos días antes de que se mudara, diciéndole que la DSO quería tratar un asunto confidencial con ella. Le ponía los nervios de punta tener que ir a la Casa Blanca sin saber el porqué. Se acercó más a Piers cuando el viento volvió a chocar contra ella. Mañana tendría todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola!**

**Primero siento mucho no haber actualizado la historia antes pero el trabajo me tiene atada de pies y manos, he venido tratando de subir este capitulo por casi tres semanas seguidas, pero no me gustaba mucho como estaba así que lo cambiaba cuando podía. Dejando de lado eso un inmenso gracias a las personas que han agregado la historia de esta chica loca a sus favoritos, alertas y a las que han dejado un review ya han pasado de los 20 ^o^ no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Agradecimiento especial a Marily123 y Alex-Kuran. En este tiempo que no he dado señales de vida he estado pensando mucho en la historia y tengo varias ideas para los siguientes capitulos, tambien he decidido incluir a Ada en un futuro no muy lejano, como lo demuestro en este capitulo, Ada le hizo una pequeña travesura a Leon ^^'. El cambio a M de la historia lo dejo para después ya que decidi que solo hacer un Lemmon si es para Leon y Claire.**

**Bueno me diverti mucho escribiendo la parte de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el proximo capitulo explicare porque la DSO quiere hablar con Claire, iba hacerlo en este capitulo pero estaba quedando demasiado largo, así que lo corte siguiendo el consejo de Neiara. El capitulo va dedicado a Neiara de verdad siento no poder haberte enviado el capitulo antes de subirlo.**

**En fin que les pareció el capitulo (no me mate por el beso de Claire y Piers ^^') comentarios sugerencias son bienvenidos igual que los tomatazos, coches bomba por la demora. Tambien se aceptan sugerencias para el dibujo del fic, tengo algunas ideas pero me gustaría saber como las suyas.  
**

**Sin mas que decirles me despido, un lo siento por la demora y gracias por los reviews y favoritos de nuevo. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion :), espero sus comentarios. ^^ Nos leemos.**

**Un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo**

_-Los rumores corren Agente Kennedy.-Dijo Piers en burla.-Todo el mundo comenta sobre su relación con Angela Miller, todo el mundo lo sabe incluso Claire._  
_Leon maldijo por lo bajo Angela Miller era solo un revolcón lo único después de unas copas, que ella no dejara de acosarlo era otra historia._  
_-Claire ha pasado por mucho y detesto verla triste por tu culpa pero Claire me amara.-dijo con determinación.-Solo quería que eso quedase claro._  
_Leon dejo que Piers empezara alejarse. Si Piers no estuviera tratando de robar lo único en este mundo que significaba más que su propia vida, tal vez el chico le llegaría a caer bien pero ahora lo único que cabía en su mente era el deseo de torturarlo hasta que desapareciera de la vida de Claire._  
_-Ella no te ama.-dijo suavemente sin mirar a Piers.-Ella no te ama aunque trate de negarlo, sigue amándome, sigue siendo mía. Eres y siempre serás solo un simple amigo._  
_-Hare que eso cambie. Claire será mía._  
_De un momento al otro el cuerpo de Piers choco contra una de las paredes. Leon lo tenia agarrado de las solapas de su traje y lo miraba con una furia asesina._  
_-Aléjate de ella.-grito volviendo a golpearlo contra el muro.-Por tu propio bien aléjate de ella._


	6. Capítulo 6:Entre amigos y amantes

**Capítulo 6: Entre amigos y amantes.**

* * *

El silencio estaba al punto de llevarla a la locura, el único sonido en la sala de espera en la que se encontraban Claire y Piers era el molesto tic-tac del reloj de pared y el constante sonido de cambio de páginas de la revista de política que Piers leía tan atentamente. Ninguno de los dos sonidos ayudaba a relajar sus nervios. El silencio nunca fue, ni seria su compañía favorita.

Suspiro pesadamente tratando de relajar sus nervios y preguntándose porque en un edifico lleno de agentes del gobierno existía tanto silencio, se suponía que debería haber agentes corriendo de un lado para el otro tratando de resolver casos y arrestar criminales importantes. Bueno tal no pero las oficinas de la DSO solían ser más divertidas cuando iba con Leon, se quedó paralizada, de donde había salido ese pensamiento. La verdad no había podido tener pensamientos coherentes desde la noche anterior y sabía muy bien él porque, como no saberlo si dicha razón se encontraba sentada a su lado, frunció el ceño, desde cuando a Piers le interesaba la política.

Piers dejo de leer por un momento el para nada interesante artículo sobre la nuevas leyes, para encontrarse con la mirada furibunda de la pelirroja dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas inocentes para después volver a su lectura recibiendo comentario sarcástico entre dientes que le sonó como un _Maldito Piers y sus estúpidas sonrisas, _no pudo evitar que una risita se le escapara, solo con Claire se permitía ser el Piers sin preocupaciones que se divertía jugándole bromas.

La pelirroja miro el reloj, todavía no sabía porque de su llamado, suponía que se trataría sobre el incidente en el aeropuerto pero si era así no entendía porque tanto misterio, pero si hablarían sobre el escape viral también Leon estaría presente y sin saber porque esa idea la asusto. Miro de un lado a otro buscando alguna señal del agente sin encontrarlo.

Desde la noche anterior no podía dejar de sentir cierta culpa, era absurdo, sentía como si hubiera traiciona a Leon y era lo más descabellado que podía sentir después de todo ellos ya no eran nada, y la razón de sentir que traiciona a Leon era aún más descabellada y era por el hecho de haber ¿disfrutado? el beso con Piers. Suprimió un gemido de exasperación, llevaba desde la noche anterior pensando en lo mismo y hasta ese momento no había llegado a ninguna parte. Sacudió su cabeza esperando que así todos los pensamientos que la venían persiguiendo se alejaran aunque sea un momento porque estaba segura que a ese paso lo único que conseguiría sería una buena migraña. Después de unos momentos pudo ver a Hunnigan acercándose con una sonrisa en su rostro que no dudo en corresponder poniéndose de pie siendo imitada por Piers.

—Hola Claire, Piers.-Saludo Hunnigan jovialmente cuando llego a su lado.- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Claire, supe que te uniste a la BSAA. Felicitaciones.

—Gracias, por ahora soy una novata pero espero con ansias mi primera misión de campo.

—Estoy segura de que muy pronto serás enviada a una, no eres exactamente la persona idónea para ser llamada novata, pero bueno debo llevarte a la sala de conferencias en este momento.-Apresuro señalando el camino por donde ella había venido.—Vamos están esperándote.

—No estoy en problemas ¿verdad? – Hunnigan le sonrío y negó con la cabeza.-Entonces puedes decirme porque fui llamada.

—No, pero lo sabrás en poco tiempo, vamos.-apresuro empujando suavemente a Claire en dirección a la sala de conferencias pero ella se resistió.

— ¿Piers puede acompañarme?

—No, lo siento.-respondió mirando a Piers.- Ya sabe confidencial, solo puedes entrar tú.

—Pero….-Claire detuvo su réplica cuando Leon apareció caminando directamente hacia ello con la vista clavada en unos papeles, solamente pudo lanzar varias maldiciones mentalmente parecía que su día no iba a mejorar.

—Hunnigan.-Llamo el agente.-Tengo un problema con estos infor..mes

Hunnigan podía sentir como la tensión empezaba acumularse con las miradas llenas de ¿celos? Entre Leon y Piers, acaso Claire y Piers eran algo se pregunto, volvió a mirar su reloj con impaciencia, ella ya debería estar en la sala de conferencias con Claire.

—Leon, si hay algún problema con los informes déjalos en mi oficina luego los reviso.-dijo mirando al agente, quien ni siquiera la miro antes de asentir con su mirada clavada en Piers.- Claire debemos irnos.

La mente de Claire seguía en corto circuito, Hunnigan volvió apresurarle para que la siquiera y por fin la mente de Claire volvió a conectar, asintió se giro para hablar con Piers ignorando olímpicamente a Leon.

—Siento haber hecho que pierdas tu tiempo Piers, nos vemos en la base.-despidió dejándose guiar por Hunnigan pero Piers la detuvo tomándola del hombro.

—No importa.-sonrió radiantemente pero Claire sabía que esa sonrisa solo significaba una cosa, problemas.- Llámame cuando terminen, vendré a recogerte. -Antes de que Claire pudiera reaccionar, Piers dejo un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios sorprendiendo a todos en especial a ella. Claire solamente asintió como autómata.

—Nos vemos nena.- le guiño un ojo antes de mirar a Hunnigan y Leon.- Hunnigan, agente Kennedy.- se despidió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pagará por esto pensó Claire

—Hunnigan dejare esto en tu escritorio, los datos de los testigos están mal por favor corrígelos por mi.

Hunnigan asintió sin que Leon lograra verla, volvió a mirar a Claire que seguía con la vista clavada en el agente que se alejaba. Miro por milésima vez su reloj, no podían estar más tarde y ella nunca llegaba tarde a sus citas tomo la mano de la pelirroja llevándola a la sala de conferencias.

* * *

Leon no podía creer su suerte, acababa de llegar de una misión que no resulto ser más que una trampa, habían tratado de recoger pruebas sobre el incidente del aeropuerto pero lo único que consiguieron fueron varios agentes heridos y toda la culpa de esa misión caía sobre él, para despejarse había accedido a tener una cita con Ángela que resulto en un completo desastre cuando se encontró con Piers y Claire al salir de la cafetería. Y hoy debía verlos en su propio trabajo el único lugar en el que se podía sentir a salvo, el universo de verdad debía odiarlo. Los demás agentes se abrían como el mar rojo a su paso, todos sabían que lo peor que podían hacer era acercársele cuando llevaba encima un cabreo. Alguien tiro de su brazo asiendo que se detuviera pero en el momento en el que vio quien lo detuvo solo puedo librarse del agarre de Piers con un movimiento brusco.

—No me encuentro en el mejor de mis humores Agentes Nivans.

—Dejémonos de formalidades Leon.-Dijo arrastrando su nombre.-Quiero hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante para ambos.

—Dudo que tengamos un asunto en común Piers.-Dijo con desdén.-Si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.-Se giró y trato de alejarse.

—Claire es nuestro asunto en común, aunque no me agrade ¿Verdad Leon?

Leon apretó los puños y trato de avanzar pero Piers frustro su intento interponiéndose entre él y su camino. Frustrando más al rubio agente.

—No se mucho sobre su relación con Claire y la verdad lo poco que se me hace no querer saber más.

—Y no debería interesarte.- Le corto pero Piers siguió como si nada sin importarle la advertencia en el tono de Leon.

—Claire me interesa y mucho.-Continuo.-Puede que solo me vea como un amigo pero eso puede cambiar.

—No estaría muy seguro, que te hace creer que ella podría interesarse en ti.-contesto con desprecio.-Nunca dejaras de ser más que un amigo para Claire.

—Todo puede cambiar.-repitió acercándose al agente.-No me rendiré como tú lo hiciste.

Leon miro a Piers con furia brillando en sus ojos, se acercó de forma amenazante olvidándose por completo de que estaba en un pasillo de la DSO siendo visto por varios agentes que los miraban con curiosidad pero sin atreverse a interferir.

—No sabes lo que dices jamás me rendí con Claire y jamás lo hare.

—Todo el mundo sabe sobre sus "relaciones" con las demás agentes.-contesto acentuando la palabra relaciones.- Incluso Claire lo sabe.

Leon soltó una maldición, sí, tenía un pasado del cual no podía sentirse orgullo pero eso no quería decir que había dejado de amar a Claire o de siquiera había logrado dejar de pensar en ella por un momento.

—Claire ha pasado por mucho y detesto verla triste por tu culpa, pero luchare por ella.-Dijo con determinación.- Solo quería que el juego sea justo, si quieres a Claire lucha por ella porque yo lo hare.

Si Piers no estuviera tratando de robar lo que significaba más que su propia viva, sentiría un poco de aprecio por el chico, le recordaba en más de una manera a Chris, para su desgracia. Piers dio un paso atrás y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Ella no te ama.- Piers se volvió, pero Leon seguía dándole la espalda.-Ella jamás podrá amarte, aunque trate de negarlo, Claire todavía me ama. Nunca podrías ser más que un amigo.

—Siente algo por ti, lo sé. Pero no creo que sea amor, después de todo un beso te puede decir muchas cosas.- Dijo con confianza viendo como la expresión del agente cambiaba por completo.- Puedo hacer que te olvide.

De un momento a otro su cuerpo choco contra una de las paredes. Leon lo tenía contra la pared agarrado de su camisa, su autocontrol desde hace mucho tiempo perdido.

—Alejate de ella.-Siseo volviendo a lanzarlo contra el muro.- Por tu propio bien aléjate de ella y no vuelvas a tocarla.

Piers trato de disimular la sorpresa que le produjo el ataque de Piers, lo empujo, soltándose de su agarre y lo miro igualando la seriedad y rabia en sus ojos.

—No lo hare, ni tu ni nadie me alejaran de ella. Crees que una amenaza puede alejarme.- dejo salir una risa sarcástica.- Pueda que solo sea un amigo pero todo puede cambiar ¿No es verdad? Todo pude empezar con una amistad.

Leon sintió la rabia y la ira fluir por sus venas no creía todas las estupideces que ese tipo decía. No fue consiente en que momento lanzo su puño contra Piers pero no le importaba, no le importaba que estuviera en medio de la DSO y que Piers pareciera querer recibir ese golpe con tal de devolvérselo, ese tipo había besado a Claire y se lo restregaba en su cara. Quería golpearlo, dejar fluir toda su rabia y sus celos pero su puño no alcanzo su objetivo. Una mano más grande sostuvo su muñeca, pero su sorpresa fue más al ver que quien detuvo su puño fue Chris.

—Piers, Kennedy.-Dijo mirándolos a ambos con su rostro completamente inexpresivo.-Si quieren empezar una pelea de adolecentes pueden hacerlo lejos de aquí y no hacer un espectáculo como este ¿Esta claro? – dejo ir la muñeca de Leon y fijo su mirada en Piers.-Hablare contigo en la base novato, ahora vete.

Piers lo miro por un momento y quiso replicar pero la voz y la mirada de Chris no dejaba espacio a replica.

—Está bien.- Miro por última vez a Leon antes de irse.

Leon ni siquiera miro a Chris cuando empezó a caminar hacia su oficina, quería evitarlo su día ya había empezado bastante mal y no tenía las suficientes energías como para hablar con Chris, pero sabía que sus intentos serian en vano, podía oír los pasos de Chris detrás suyo. Entro en su oficina sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, tomo una bocanada de aire y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio. Espero hasta que Chris entrara y cerrara con un portazo.

— ¿Qué quieres Chris?

—Me puedes explicar porque tú y el novato peleaban en el pasillo como unos críos.

—No tengo porque hacerlo.-Ignoro por completo la mirada furibunda de Chris.- Si quieres saberlo pregúntaselo al nuevo novato.

—Si tienes, crees que no oí lo que gritaban. La única persona que debería alejarse de mi hermana eres tú.

—Deberías dejar de tratar a Claire como una niña y el sermón de hermano receloso te lo puedes ahorrar conmigo y decírselo a Piers.

—Hace mucho tiempo deje de cuidar a Claire como una niña, y te la confié. Lo único que conseguí con eso fue que sufriera más por tu traición. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.- Leon se quedó en completo silencio no podía refutar con eso, ni siquiera él sabía si había engañado a Claire.

Chris lo miraba desafiante esperando una reacción de Leon que nunca llego, giro hacia la salida, con la perilla en la mano se volvió a encararlo.

—Como te dije la última vez que hablamos como camaradas. Aléjate de Claire ya le causaste bastante daño.- Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Leon golpeo su escritorio haciendo que varias cosas saltara de sus lugares o cayendo al suelo. No, antes había pensado en dejar a Claire, olvidarse de ella pero no lo haría si Piers quería que el luchara por Claire lo haría no dejaría que el novato se la quitara no importaba lo que dijera Chris. Amaba a Claire y lucharía por ella.

* * *

Sorpresa era poco para describir lo que sentía Claire en ese momento. No sabía porque estaba ahí, pero ahora estaba completamente segura de que no le gustaría. Estaba frente a frente con el presidente de los Estados Unidos que la veía con una sonrisa amable.

—Veo que te sorprende mi presencia aquí no es así Claire.-El presidente se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a saludar a Claire.

—La verdad es que sí, pero estoy más preocupada del por qué yo, estoy aquí.-Correspondió con sinceridad al abrazo del mayor, después de todo ella también lo había llegado a considerar casi como un padre, al igual que Leon.

—De eso no tienes de que preocuparte. A menos de que hayas cometido algún delito reciente.- Contesto sonriente volviendo a su lugar junto dos guardaespaldas.- Bueno, Claire creo que Hunnigan no te ha explicado porque estás aquí.-Claire asintió en respuesta.- Esta bien, hace poco sucedió un nuevo incidente bioterrorista en el cual te viste involucrada. Este tipo de incidentes son los que el gobierno más a temido, hace unos días encontramos una pista que creíamos estaría relacionada con el incidente en Harvardville, que no resulto en nada más que una trampa. Varios de nuestros agentes resultaron heridos.

—Lo entiendo, en la BSAA también ha sucedido eso, pero no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo.

—Después de Raccoon City, el gobierno te ofreció a ti y a Leon unírsenos como agentes especiales.-Claire asintió sin entender.- Leon acepto, pero tu declinaste la oferta para continuar con tu búsqueda y ahora te hago la misma propuesta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Unirme a la DSO?

—No exactamente.-Contesto con calma totalmente diferente a Claire.-Serias una agente especial, trabajarías solo bajo mis órdenes pero también formarías parte de la DSO entrenando a los nuevos agentes. Tienes antecedentes de ser muy buena obteniendo información.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué? No tienen suficientes agentes.

—Los tenemos pero no importa cuán capacitados estén, siempre sucede lo mismo, pocos sobreviven.- Dijo con pesar.- Muchos de los agentes que sobreviven son los que tienen experiencia como Sherry Birkin y Leon. Además hemos obtenido información sobre nuevas investigaciones con nuevos virus creados a base de investigaciones realizadas por el gobierno ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

—Yo..no

—No tienes que responder en este momento Claire. Dinos cuando hayas tomado tu decisión. Serias una gran agente del gobierno Claire y ayudarías a muchas personas. Solo piénsalo.

—Esta bien, lo pensare.-aseguro mientras el presidente se levantaba y salía con una sonrisa junto con Hunnigan.

Claire se quedo pensando por un momento en su lugar, ser agente de la DSO era un gran ofrecimiento, podría ayudar a mucha mas gente que permaneciendo en la BSAA, pero seria renunciar a muchas cosas, Leon se lo había dicho una vez, salvar vidas tenia un precio alto que no todos están dispuestos a pagar. Unos suaves golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Hey, Claire.-Fue el saludo de Chris al entrar.- Hunnigan me dijo que estabas aquí.

—Hola, Chris ¿Qué haces aqui?

—Vine a dejar los informes de las misiones de este mes ¿Estas Bien? – pregunto examinando su rostro.- Te es como si hubieras acabado de ver un fantasma.

—Si estoy bien.- Dijo forzando una sonrisa que no convenció del todo al castaño.

—Esta bien. Vamos, te dejo en la base.-Claire asintió pero no siguió a Chris, que extrañado se volteo a mirarla.

—Chris que pensarías, si dejo la BSAA para unirme a la DSO.

* * *

Holaaaaa ^^

Bueno primero una disculpa por a ver tardado tanto, sin que me de cuenta se acabaron las vacaciones y ya estaba de regreso en la u con un horario de horrores. Espero que les guste este nuevo capi, se que muchas querran matar a Piers pero el proximo capi se viene algo especial entre Leon y habian preguntado por Chris y por fin hace su aparicion en este capitulo y no sera la ultima vez, no se si quedo muy claro que Chris en un principio estaba de acuerdo con la relacion de Claire y Leon pero despues de su traicion el se opuso rotundamente. Bueno mil gracias a los reviews del ultimo capitulo y los favoritos y alertas,me hace muy feliz saber que esta gustando la historia. El proximo capi lo subire la proxima semana sin falta ya que originalmente este iba a ser mas largo pero lo dividi en dos. Como siempre comentarios, sugerencias, criticas son bien recibidos ^^.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Nos vemos, hasta el proximo capi.


	7. Capítulo 7: El plan empieza

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El plan empieza…**

* * *

Claire suspiraba frustrada, sabia que había sido completamente un error soltarle una pregunta de ese tipo a su hermano, casi podía golpearse por ello. Desde el momento que las palabras salieron de su boca supo que había sido un error, su hermano se había tensado u murmurado un simple "hablemos en otro lugar", por eso estaban ahí sentados en una cafetería lo mas alejada de la DSO, en completo silencio y su hermano no parecía tener ninguna intención de hablar. Su cara de pocos amigos había asustado hasta el mismísimo mesero.

—Chris puedes cambiar esa cara, asustas a las demás personas.- El rostro del castaño cambio por un segundo a una mueca que parecía una sonrisa para volver a su estado inicial.

La pelirroja bufo frustrada su hermano podía ser como un niño pequeño algunas veces. Tomo un sorbo de su café en un intento de distraerse e ignorar el silencio que le ponía los nervios de punta.

—Chris….

—No sé que esperas que te diga.- Le interrumpió con aparente indiferencia.

—¿Sobre que?- pregunto confundida.

—Me dices que planeas dejar la BSAA para unirte a la DSO y sinceramente no entiendo que esperas que diga al pedir mi opinión.

—No lo sé, tal vez una opinión que me ayude a decidir ya que ¡Todavía no he decidido irme!- Respondió enojada.- Por dios, Chris te pido una opinión y lo único que haces es permanecer callado con una cara de ogro que asustaría al más valiente.

—Sabes muy bien cual es mi opinión, ni siquiera estoy seguro que puedas realizar una misión con la DSO.- Contrataco elevando su voz, antes de suspirar frustrado al ver como el como Claire parecía herida por sus palabras.- Lo siento ¿Si? No quise decir eso.

—Decir que no soy capaz de cumplir una misión como cualquier otro soldado. Gracias, Chris nada mejor que un poco de apoyo para elevar mi ánimo.- Contesto completamente irónicamente, tomando su bolso para irse.

— ¡Claire….Siéntate!- Advirtió el castaño, a lo que Claire no pudo mas que obedecer pero sin antes hacer notar su irritación con un gruñido nada femenino.- Ya dije que lo siento. No ha sido la mejor de mis mañanas y tu pregunta no ayudo a mejorarla.

— ¿Qué paso? –Chris le sonrió suavemente al ver en como Claire dejaba su expresión malhumorada por una de completa preocupación. Era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de su pequeña hermana no importaba cuan enojada estuviera si él estaba en problemas la pelirroja movería cielo y tierra por ayudarlo.

— Mejor ni preguntes, estoy seguro que solo empeoraría el tuyo.- Claire lo miraba ahora con mas curiosidad hasta que se encogió de hombros para fijar su vista en el humo del café.- Si quieres mi opinión es esta.-Tomo una bocanada de aire para organizar sus ideas.- Como miembro e la BSAA seria de gran ayuda tener otro contacto con el gobierno, pero como tu hermano sabes que odio cualquier cosa que signifique ponerte en peligro pero es inevitable y lo entiendo. Nosotros escogimos luchar aun a costa de nuestras propias vidas.

—Pero…

—Espera.- Le corto.- Por más que no me guste la idea se que ya tomaste una decisión y siempre sin importar que, te apoyare.- Le dijo dejando de lado su mascara de frialdad para sonreírle de la forma que un padre le sonríe a su hija.

—Gracias, Chris.- Le dio un suave apretón a su mano y una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras, que Chris no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero todavía hay algo que me preocupa, no has aceptado ser enviada a una sola misión de campo desde el incidente de la ultima misión.- Claire alejo su mano, y Chris pudo sentir como la pelirroja volvía a construir un muro de protección entre ellos, no recordaba la ultima vez que había visto a su hermana hablar y actuar con la vida y entusiasmo que siempre la caracterizaban. Había visto una chispa de la antigua Claire volver cuando estaba con Piers.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.- Dijo tratando de bloquear los recuerdos que empezaban a invadirla pero Chris no se detuvo, debía saber si Claire estaba preparada para volver.

—Tiene mucho que ver ¿Crees que serias capas de realizar una misión sin que el pasado interfiera?

_Claire respiraba con dificultad, buscando en todas las direcciones una vía de escape. No podía creer que una misión de rescate se hubiera convertido en una lucha por su vida, de nuevo. Se encontraban en una aldea cercana de uno de los últimos escapes virales, su misión era rescatar a los sobrevivientes mientras el equipo de la BSAA eliminaba a los infectados, por ello solo Katherine –una de sus mejores amigas desde que se unió a TerraSave—y ella eran los únicos miembros con experiencia en el grupo. Ahora eran perseguidos por un grupo armado que intentaba tomarlos como rehenes o matarlos y Claire estaba casi segura que se trataba de la segunda opción, no habían hecho más que disparar desde el momento que los tuvieron en la mira. Trato de escuchara a alguno de sus perseguidores, podía oír como sus voces a lo lejos, 3 de ellos. _

_—¿Puedes oírlos? – Pregunto Kathe, la pelirroja solamente asintió.- Creo que lo mejor será escondernos, la BSAA estará de regreso pronto si logramos evadirlos ellos se encargaran del resto._

_—Lo sé, pero solo puedo oír a tres de ellos creí que eran cinco.- Le explico algo confundida._

_—Veo que patear tres traseros de terroristas no es suficiente.- Bromeo Katherine, la pelirroja sonrió._

_—Nunca es demasiado para un Redfield.- Claire y Katherine sofocaron una risa al ver las miradas extrañas que recibían de los novatos, ya entenderían ellos después que bromear era la mejor forma de liberarse de un poco de la tensión. La pelirroja volvió a su actitud seria al oir como los 3 terroristas parecían estar mas cerca.- Debemos seguir en movimiento, Katherine ve adelante, creo que el mejor lugar para escondernos es ese edificio abandonado que vimos al llegar. Yo ire tras ustedes. ¡Vamos!_

_Todos empezaron a caminar tratando de no alertar a sus perseguidores, pero unos minutos después pudieron oír como uno de ellos les gritaba órdenes a los otros, empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas cuando empezaron a dispararles. Claire volteo y empezó a disparar contra ellos, pero solamente eran dos de ellos. Claire se maldijo, su instinto le decía todo era trampa, sabía que si no escapaban rápido pronto estarían rodeados. Viraron en un callejón si seguían asi podrían esconderse pero primero deberían deshacerse de sus perseguidores. La pelirroja volvió a maldecir por milésima ves en ese día, desde su posición podía ver como se acercaban el resto de terroristas para reunirse con los que hace un momento los perseguían. Su instinto había estado en lo correcto, estaban intentando ponerles una trampa para atraparlos._

_Claire le hizo una señal a Katherine, ella solo asintió colocándose a su lado. Ambas saldrían y tratarían de noquear a todo los enemigos que pudieran._

_— ¡Rob!-Llamo a uno de los novatos.-Cúbrenos.- El solo asintió, podría ser nuevo en TerraSave pero tenia experiencia en combates y era un excelente.-¡Katherine a la cuenta de tres!_

_Claire respiro profundamente intentando calmar su acelerado pulso. Conto hasta tres antes de sacaran su cuchillo y girar bruscamente para con un movimiento agil apuñalar al mas cercan y desarmar de una patada al otro, Rob le disparo desde el callejón antes de que lograra alcanzar su arma de nuevo. Claire se giro para ayudar a Katherine. Tomo su 9 mm y disparo en el hombro al que creía era el jefe del grupo, la pelirroja volvió a disparar contra otro enemigo antes de que Kathe dejara inconsciente al último de ellos. _

_—¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto la pelirroja al ver el pequeño hilo de sangre que caía de una de sus cejas._

_—Si.- Contesto limpiando el rastro de sangre.- Nada de que preocuparse._

_—Esta bien, debemos seguir en moviemien…_

_—¡CLAIRE CIUDADO! .-Grito Katherine empujando a la pelirroja al ver el reflejo de la mirilla de un rifle desde una de las ventanas del edificio cercano._

_El sonido de un disparo lleno el aire, Claire miro con horror como el cuerpo de Katherine caía al suelo, la había empujado, la había puesto a cubierto para recibir una bala que era para ella. La activista corrió hacia el cuerpo de su amiga trato de taponar la herida, pero la sangre seguía saliendo sin cesar. Mas disparos se oyeron, miro hacia el callejón y vio como el que había apuñalado disparaba contra Rob y el otro novato, antes de caminar hacia ella. Claire desenfundo su arma e intento apuntarle pero un golpe seco en su cabeza y el dolor en su hombro hicieron que todo se volviera negro. Se había olvidado del francotirador._

Lo siguiente que podía recordar era despertar en el hospital, el equipo de la BSAA había llegado a tiempo para evitar que se los tomaran como rehenes o los mataran. Los únicos que sobrevivieron fueron Rob y ella.

Un intento de toma de rehenes con trágicos resultados había sido la versión oficial del gobierno, nada mas alejado de la verdad. Había sido un intento de venganza contra el gobierno, contra un agente en especial, contra Leon. Ella era su objetico, su relación con Leon había causado la muerte de dos personas. Esa verdad le había atormentado en sueños junto con la imagen del cuerpo de Katherine chocando contra el suelo, hasta que los doctores le habían diagnosticado sindrome del superviviente*.

_—_Tendré que averiguarlo…..-Le dijo tratando de aparentar la calma que no tenia, no podía creer que su hermano sacara ese tema. El sabia que ese tema le afectaba no solo a ella también a Leon, vaya momento para recordarlo se dijo, había culpado a su relación con Leon por la muerte de Katherine, pero él había estado ahí apoyándola y todo se había ido al olvido pero desde hace poco tiempo las pesadillas y los recuerdos habían vuelto.

—¡Este no es un juego!- El castaño golpeo la pequeña mesa con su puño atrayendo la atención de las demás personas. Maldiciendo trato de ignorar los murmullos que empezaban a expandirse por todo el lugar.- Paralizarse en medio de una batalla no es un juego, fallar…

—Fallar significa la muerte.- Completo Claire.- Lo entiendo, pero soy fuerte.- Hablo de forma suave tratando aplacar la fiera.-Solo es algo que debo hacer.

—¿Ponerte tu vida en peligro? Hay formas mas seguras para sentir la adrenalina correr por tus venas.- Le contesto sarcástico.

—No.-Le dijo con una sonrisa, parecía que su táctica estaba funcionando.-Enfrentar el pasado.

—¿Enfrentar a Leon? –Claire noto como Chris pronunciaba el nombre del agente casi con desprecio.

—Si. Leon y yo tenemos una historia que nos une, que va mas halla de un simple romance que termino. Es inevitable que nuestros caminos se crucen, en especial si acepto trabajar para la DSO.-Le explico tratando de mostrarse serena, pero todavía podía sentir una punzada de dolor al hablar de Leon y necesita saber si lo que sentía por el rubio agente.-Ponerle un punto final a todo esto será lo mejor.-Claire le sonrió en un intento de hacer sus palabras más creíbles.

Pero el castaño conocía muy bien a su hermana por mas grande que fuera su sonrisa nunca llegaban hasta sus ojos. Apretó sus puños debajo de la mesa y asintió. Se repitió que eso era lo mejor que Leon quedara en el pasado de Claire. No, el siempre aprendía de sus errores. Uno de ellos había sido dejar sus defensas de lado, y creer en Leon. Le había confiado la felicidad de su hermana y lo único que había recibido fue una Claire llorosa con el corazón destrozado. No, no dejaría que

—Entonces supongo que la BSAA tendrá una fiesta de despedida.- Claire río alegre y asintió tomando el resto de café de su taza.- Entonces en el bar de siempre a las 8.

Claire volvió asentir cuando su teléfono vibro, lo tomo y se encontró con un email de Hunnigan con detalles sobre su posible trabajo. Tomo su bolso, seria mejor darle su respuesta ese mismo día. Chris lo miraba de manera inquisitiva.

—Es un mensaje de Hunnigan.- Le explico.- Creo que lo mejor será darle mi respuesta.- Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.-Nos vemos a las 8, invitare a Piers.

Claire se alejó tratando de reprimir una carcajada al ver como su hermano casi se atora con su café, Piers estaría en problemas, la venganza era dulce se dijo. Mientras tanto Chris paga la cuenta haciendo una nota mental, debía hablar con el nuevo novato.

* * *

Hunnigan dejo a un lado su ipad después de haber enviado el email con todos los detalles sobre su puesto a Claire, había omitido un pequeño detalle a propósito, suspiro podía ser que el detalle no era tan pequeño pero debía conseguir de cualquier forma que Claire se uniera. La pila de expedientes e informes sobre la creación de nuevos virus sobre su escritorio era la prueba de ello. Miro uno de los expedientes que estaba abierto, la DSO había perdido demasiados agentes en las ultimas misiones, la guerra biológica había empezado y el gobierno necesitaba agentes con experiencia.

Una parte de ella rogaba que Claire no aceptara unírseles, ya había visto demasiados agentes morir sin importar cuan alta haya sido su experiencia y la pelirroja para ella era una gran amiga aunque en el ultimo tiempo no hubieran estado cerca por razones que ella comprendía, no sabia si seria capas de dar la noticia si algo le pasaba a Claire y Leon.

Un golpe en su puerta algo brusco en su puerta le saco de sus pensamientos y se encontró con la fría mirada de Leon, suspiro por milésima vez en ese día.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarte Leon? – Le pregunto con su tono de voz mas profesional. El solo bufo extendiéndole una carpeta repleta de documentos.- Gracias los revisare en un momento.- Dijo despidiéndole pero Leon no se movió de su lugar. Hunnigan also una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

— ¿Qué hacia el presidente en la sala de conferencias?

—No crees que es mal fácil preguntar que hacia Claire aquí. Ser directo es siempre lo mejor.- le aconsejo con la mirada fija en los documentos.

—Esta bien ¿Qué hacía Claire aquí? – Repitió ya con cierto tono de fastidio.

—Lo siento es confidencial.

—Maldición Hunnigan..-Se detuvo al oír como el móvil de Hunnigan empezaba a sonar. Maldijo entre dientes la interrupción.

Hunnigan reprimió una sonrisa de jubilo, Claire había aceptado, oficialmente era un agente del gobierno pero al seguir mirando el correo de Claire su sonrisa se fue esfumando poco a poco. La pelirroja había aceptado pero había puesto algunas condiciones. Volvió su mirada a Leon que tenia una cara de pocos amigos que se había vuelto mas usual desde que Claire se había marchado, no le sorprendía que Claire ponga ciertas condiciones que tendría que cumplir.

—Bueno parece que ahora con mayor razón no te lo puedo decir.- Le comunico volviendo a su trabajo, debía encontrar alguna pista sobre el nuevo caso.

—¿Era Claire? – Pregunto sorprendido.

—En efecto.

—¿Y?

—Y…-Imito.- No puedo decirte, no insistas.- Leon abrió su boca para replicar pero Hunnnigan lo detuvo.- Parece que quiere explicártelo en persona.

La respuesta de Hunnigan lo tomo por desprevenido, Claire quería hablar con el, una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendió y no la ignoro desde su charla con Chris había decidido volver a luchar por Claire y hablar con ella era el primer paso.

—¿Cuándo? - Pregunto tratando que su voz sonara lo mas carente de emoción. Hunnigan parpadeo confusa, Leon tubo que reprimir un gemido de exasperación.- ¿Cuándo quiere hablar?.- Pregunto ansioso.

—No lo se.- Se encogió de hombros.- Pero puedes preguntárselo se encuentra en algún lugar del edificio.

—¡En algún lugar del edificio!- exclamo frustrado.- El edificio están grande que los novatos necesitan un GPS para ubicarse.

—Pues deberías darte prisa si quieres encontrarla.

Leon salta literalmente de su silla maldiciendo, antes de salir corriendo para buscar a Claire no podía perder una oportunidad como esa, lograría que Claire lo perdonara a toda costa. Hunnigan solo pudo sonreír podía ver a través de la cámaras de seguridad a Claire en el vestíbulo y a Leon corriendo en la dirección contraria pero también vio a una persona en especial que se acercaba a Claire. Tomo su celular y envió un pequeño mensaje tal vez era tiempo para poner en marcha el plan que Sherry y ella habían ideado hace unas semanas.

* * *

Listo todo estaba hecho, suspiro Claire aliviada oficialmente formaba parte de la DSO, ahora le quedaba la parte más difícil, enfrentar a Leon. Algo debía estar mal en ella, si su primer impulso había sido rodear el edificio de le DSO para evitar encontrar a Leon, pero ahora ella seria la que hablaría con el. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar cambiar de idea, un paso a la vez se dijo, debía enfrentar a Leon.

—¡CLAIRE! –Grito una voz emocionada haciendo que la pelirroja diera un pequeño salto por la sorpresa, al girarse no pudo contener el pequeño grito de emoción que se le escapo.

—¡SHERRY! – Corrió al encuentro de la rubia que le recibió con un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Volviste, no lo puedo creer por fin volviste! – Dijo emocionada dándole otro pequeño abrazo.

A la pelirroja no le importo estar rodeada de agentes, no había visto a Sherry hace meses, después de ser asignada a la protección de un testigo. La había extrañado a rabiar, volvió a abrazar con mas fuerza sintiéndose por fin en paz, la rubia no solo era una de sus mejores amigas, simplemente era uno de sus pilares de apoyo siempre lo había sido desde Raccoon City.

—No lo puedo creer ¿Cuándo volviste?

—La semana pasada, acabo de volver al trabajo.- Claire frunció el ceño por su respuesta.

—Llegaste hace una semana y no me lo dijiste nada.-Le reprocho, la rubia solo rodo los ojos.

—Si la señorita no se cambiara de casa cada mes seria mucho mas fácil contactarla.-Dijo con las manos en las caderas y Claire solo pudo reír ya había extrañado sus regaños.- Eso me recuerda tienes muchas cosas que explicar.

—Yo…no…

—Nada de peros, he visto a Leon sé que las cosas no andan nada bien y por lo que veo….-le dio un largo vistazo.- Tu no te ves mejor que él.

—No se si debería sentirme ofendida por ese comentario.- Dijo tratando de cambiar de tema pero Sherry le dio una mirada que decía claramente "ni lo intentes".-Esta bien pero creo que seria mejor hablar en otro lugar.

Sherry pareció dudar un momento antes de aceptar y empezar a caminar en dirección a su oficina, Claire sintió el pánico correr por sus venas la oficina de Sherry esta enfrente de la de Leon, su mente empezó a formulara mil ideas todavía no estaba preparada para hablar con Leon.

—Sherry…espera.-La rubia se detuvo enseguida, la mente de la pelirroja empezó a formular millones de escusas.- ¿Tienes libre la noche?

—Si ¿Por?

—Bueno…esta noche quedamos con Chris y los demás para salir al bar de siempre. Estoy segura que Chris estaría muy feliz de verte.- Claire se daba palmaditas mentales en la espalda por inventar tan buena escusa, Sherry la miraba escéptica pero su móvil empezó a vibrar distrayéndola.

Sherry abrió el mensaje de Hunnigan un poca extrañada pero su sonrisa se ilumino al leerlo lo que decía.

_"El plan empieza"_

Fijo su vista por un momento en Claire que se notaba estaba un poco nerviosa y tensa, sonrió con malicia seria divertido volver unir a esos dos cabezas duras. No le importaba lo que haya pasado entre ellos, tenía pocos detalles pero estaba segura de una cosa ambos se amaban y no importaba que haría que volvieran a estar juntos. Escribió un corto mensaje de respuesta a Hunnigan.

_"Entendido. Reportare avances"_

Claire vio como la sonrisa de Sherry se expandía al recibir otro, suspiro un poco aliviada al parecer a Sherry se le había olvidado su charla anterior pero cuando la rubia guardo su móvil en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y la miro con una sonrisa que le envío un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, era su idea o la estaba mirando con una sonrisa algo escalofriante.

—Esta bien yo también me muero de ganas de ver a Chris y los chicos.-Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia que pronto cambio por la sonrisa que volvió a producirle un escalofrío, Sherry planea algo, corre y finge demencia fue el consejo que le dio su instinto, pero para el momento en que decidió escapar la rubia tenia uno de sus brazos apresados fieramente entre los suyos.- Tengo unas condiciones yo escogeré el bar porque no quiero ir al típico bar lleno de soldados de la BSAA viendo beisbol por TV y yo escogeré tu atuendo para esta noche.-La cara de la pelirroja era de completo terror.

—NO…no dejare que juegues a las muñecas conmigo…no de nuevo.- Dio un paso atrás.- Además el bar depende enteramente de Chris.

—Pero…Claire yo te he extrañado muuucho.-Le dijo haciendo ojos de cachorrito la pelirroja sentía como su resolución se iba deteriorando.- Y quiero hablar contigo puedo…noche de chicas como en los viejos tiempos.

Claire suspiro resignada nunca había podido luchar contra la mirada lastimera de Sherry, asintió y la rubio dio un pequeño gritito antes de tomarle de la mano y salir corriendo con Claire tumbo al centro comercial, pero se detuvo cuando estuvieron fuera del edificio. Claire la miro extrañada.

—Debo hacer algo rápido, espérame justo aquí no te muevas.- Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo Sherry desaparecía por las puertas de cristal de nuevo.

* * *

Leon se dejo caer en su silla frente su escritorio, había estado media hora buscando a Claire por todo el edificio sin éxito, había descubierto lugares que no sabían que existían. Decir que estaba frustrado era poco, debía hablar con Claire lo necesitaba. Un leve golpe hizo que se enderezara y cambiara su rostro lleno de frustración por uno que no denotaba ninguna emoción.

—Pase.- Dijo fríamente

— ¡Leoooon!- Sherry entro como un torbellino para luego colgarse del cuello de Leon, el castaño solo pudo agarrarse fuertemente del borde de su escritorio para evitar caer con la rubia.- Te extrañe, te extrañe.- Le dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo que hizo que Leon se pusiera blanco por la falta de aire.

—¿Sherry? No…me…dej..aas res…pirar.-La rubia lo solto y le dio una sonrisa, el agente tomo un gran respiro antes de hablar de nuevo.-¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Que? Ni un te extrañe Sherry con abrazo de bienvenida.- Le contesto haciendo un puchero, Leon solo sonrio de lado Sherry siempre seria la pequeña Sherry.- Se que esta gruñonsito pero sonreír no cuesta nada además tengo la cura para tu mal genio.- Le extendió una tarjeta con una dirección y hora en ella.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un recado de Claire. El lugar y la hora donde quiere verte.-Sherry sonrió cuando Leon le arrebato de las manos la tarjeta a la velocidad de la luz.

—¿En serio? No es uno de tus planes ¿verdad?

—No, ella me pidió que te lo diera ya que no te encontró por ninguna parte.- Dijo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

—Esta bien pero…

—Lo siento Leon me tengo que ir.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió con la misma velocidad con la que entro.

Leon se quedo mirando la pequeña nota con la dirección de un bar según suponía por el nombre, miro el reloj faltaban algunas horas para su cita. Paro en seco ante ese pensamiento Claire le había pedido una ¿Cita? No pudo evitar que su corazón empezara a latir desesperadamente, tal vez se dijo no podía ilusionarse como un adolecente. No pudo evitar preguntarse que andaba mal en con el para que de la noche a la mañana volviera a sentir y emocionarse como lo hacia en esos momentos, la respuesta apareció segundo después y era simple, había decidido traer a Claire de vuelta a su vida y pondría su plan en acción esa misma noche.

* * *

*El síndrome del superviviente causado por vivir algún tipo de experiencia traumática, generalmente asociada a la muerte de un familiar o ser querido.

Hola Holaaaaaaaaa :D

Lo primero es lo primero un gran lo siento por la tardanza pero tuve parciales en la U y un viaje que surgio de imprevisto y no podía actualizar. Bueno como dije al inicio del capitulo tengo dos anuncios importantes que hacer, el primero es que el siguiente es que cambiare la categoria a M en proximo capitulo ya que habra una escena lime *O*, segundo sera que desapareceré por un tiempo hasta inicios de diciembre TT_TT pero actualizare el capitulo numero ocho la proxima semana (espero). Gracias por sus reviews me ayudan mucho en el proceso de inspiración. Gracias por los favoritos y alertas espero que animen a dejaarme un review con su opinion sin mas que decir me despido chicas :D

Nos leemos.

Beccx


	8. Nota

Hola mis queridas lectoras.

Se preguntaran la razón de esta nota, pues bueno son malas noticias :/ Si ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última actualización y creo que les debo un porque. Bueno por motivos familiares he tenido que mudarme (quien lo ha hecho sabe que es muy dificil) y no es de ciudad sino de país y estos últimos meses han sido de verdad caóticos entre buscar casa, universidad y bla bla bla, no he tenido cabeza para escribir el capítulo. Creo que la situación no mejorara en alguno tiempo hasta que me acostumbre a la ciudad, me he perdido más veces de las que he llegado al lugar correcto xD, por eso y por ustedes mis lectoras he decidido poner la historia en modo HIATUS.

Pido una disculpa a todas quienes me han apoyado en esta historia con sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. No se preocupen que la historia continuara es solo temporal y regresare con mas fuerza pronto ;). Gracias a todas por su apoyo.

Beccax3


End file.
